Cosmic Castaway
by optimus prime 007
Summary: This is Optimus' story, from sparkling to mature mech as he journeys through the stars to find his true home. See inside for full story summary. Chapter 22 We meet Sentinel and Thea's new son as they have now moved. Sparkling cuteness!
1. Dawn

I've had the idea for this story for some time. I actually got the idea from the song, _**Cosmic Castaway by Electrasy**_ from the movie Titan AE. I just never knew how to start it until now. It is totally AU. Below are the lyrics for the song. Listen to it if you get the chance.

**In depth summary:** Sentinel Prime is the military leader on Cybertron. He reports to the High Council, the collective leadership of Cybertron. Megatron and his Decepticons have been an annoyance for several vorns until now. As a result, a civil war erupts across the once peaceful planet. Sentinel is forced to send his son, Optimus, to safe world until he is either of age to fight in battle or the war is over. The ship is attacked before it even reaches its intended destination. Sentinel and Thea, his bonded, believe their son had perished in the attack. Only Optimus did survive. He grows up not knowing exactly who he is, traveling from one planet to another with his caretakers. The only memories are deep within his spark, the love he felt from his real mother and father. This is his journey through the stars and eventually to the home where he belongs.

**a/n:** some Cybertronian time references for the story

Astrosecond- 0.25 of a second

Nano-klick- one second

Klick- one minute

Breem- one hour

Jour – one day (36 Breems)

Deca-Cycle – one week (10 Jours)

Orn – one month (50 Jours)

Vorn - one year (14 Orns)

**Cosmic Castaway**

Lose my head to the chemical freeway  
Comin' up on overload  
In a mystic new dimension  
Purify and sanctify me  
What, so I'm in no end game  
Move my piece right off the board  
Losing sure is easy so I am no more

But I'm not broken, in my dream I win  
In here I'm nothing, a Cosmic Castaway

In my head I'm a chemical dreamer  
Speed up to burn out mode  
Comin' up in the 5th dimension  
Beautify don't crucify me, yeah  
So I need no mind game poisoning my lonely soul  
Losing sure is easy so I am no more

But I'm not broken, in my dream I win  
And I take over, coz I'm no loser  
And I'm in and you're not, bad dreams don't stop  
But I'm all screwed up, a Cosmic Castaway  
a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway

And I want but have not  
Bad dreams, lust thoughts  
In here with no pain, you hurt me again  
And I want but have none  
I should beat the alien  
But here I'm no one, a Cosmic Castaway  
a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway  
a Cosmic Castaway

* * *

**Sentinel Prime**

The predawn hour was peaceful and quiet. It always was whenever I woke from recharge. My gaze fell upon the open window. The cool early morning breeze wafts in. My audio receptors picked up the faint hum of the city.

Yes, even at this height, some fifty stories up from ground level, I hear the hum of Iacon City. Being Prime has its advantages. I'm allowed the room with the best view anywhere on Cybertron. It takes me away from the noise and of a wide awake city yet allows me the comfort of hearing the city's pulse in the dead of night when everything else was quiet.

Only this morning a new sound fills my audio receptors. The silence is broken by the sparkling waking. Soft beeps, warbles and a barely audible whistle emanate from the recharge crib. I can even hear the faint rustling of tiny arms and legs.

I smile, gently sliding from beneath my femme's arm. Ever so quietly I tread towards the recharge crib in hopes to watch the sparkling without him noticing me yet.

My smile grows wider.

Peering over the rim of his crib I see his beautiful blue optics focused on the toy I had given him. He is only a few days old and doesn't yet have the strength to roll over or reach for the toy. But it does not stop my son from trying.

My chest swells with pride to see he is already so strong willed and determined to do things on his own. His tiny arms and legs kick and move about as he tries to will his tiny body to do as he commands. He manages to touch the toy with his tiny fingers.

A loud squawk erupts from him as he grows frustrated making me chuckle to myself.

Tiny blue orbs quickly turn in my direction and lock onto me. A flurry of excitement escapes him as his arms reach for me, his legs kicking wildy, and…my spark melts…his first smile. After all that I could not deny him a reward.

My large hands delicately lift my little mech up and bring him close to my chest. I cradle my son protectively in one arm and head to the balcony to show him his first view of our world, of his home.

The city is lit up, as it always is. But only at night can one appreciate its beauty. It is simply…breath taking. A long appreciative whistle sounds from my sparkling.

"Exactly," I smiled. "Do you see over there, my son?" I pointed. "That's Decagon. I often work there. Perhaps one day you will work there with me. Would you like that?"

He giggles wildly, blinking his optic covers at me. His tiny hand grasps tightly onto my extended finger that I offer him.

"I take that as a yes," I cooed to him, nuzzling his face affectionately with my nose.

"Primus, he's already an early riser just like his father."

Surprised I turned to see my bonded sparkmate, Thea, standing in the doorframe. Her slender protoform accentuated in the soft fading glow of the setting moons.

"Would you expect anything less from our son?"

"No," she smiled, closing the gap between us. Her hand caressing the sparkling's smooth head, making him purr loudly, his optics dimming slightly. "I expect he'll be as noble and brave as his father."

"Ah, but he'll be as compassionate and caring as you, my love."

My sparkmate's smile fades as she stares intently up at me.

"Regardless of what he grows up to be, please, keep him safe. Give him the means to defend himself at all costs."

"I thought you didn't want him to grow up be a soldier."

"I don't. But he is the son of a Prime. I'm frightened to think of all the possible dangers that may be ahead of him because of who he is."

"You know I will do anything to protect our son."

"Sentinel, promise me that he will be safe from harm," she begged, tears spilling from her optics.

My love Thea has never been so frightened. Not even on the battle field. She was no timid femme. One of the things I loved most about her was her inner strength to face her fears and conquer them.

Yet, I can understand why she is afraid now. It is a new fear to both of us as we have only been parents for a few days now. We cannot help but worry for our son. I love him more than life itself and would do anything in my powers to protect him.

"I cannot promise that he will be safe from harm his entire life. But he will grow to be big and strong, a most capable warrior. He will always be looked after, even if I cannot keep my optics on him myself. That is all I can promise. Will that suffice?"

Thea nodded at me, her hands reaching to take our son into her arms. The tiny mech gurgled and cooed up at his mother.

"I guess I shouldn't worry so much," she smiled, her optics never leaving the sparklings. "He will have plenty of guardians on the base to look after him."

"And he will have us to love him and guide him," I added, possessively cradling his head in the palm of my hand. "I have decided upon a name for him."

"You decided?" she questioned, raising an optic ridge at me. "What happened to us deciding on a name, together?"

"I know it is a name you will like," I smiled brightly. "It came to me as I was returning home from the base last night."

"I sincerely hope it's not one of the suggested names Ironhide gave you."

"No, it's not," I chuckled.

"Thank Primus. He may be one of your best officers on the battlefield but he has the imagination of a drone!"

"I'll tell him you said that," I laughed heartily.

"I've told him myself on a number of occasions already," she smirked at me which only made me laugh harder. "It never sinks into that thick plated head of his."

"My fearless femme quick to kick any mechs aft and never afraid to tell it like it is."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," she smiled warmly up at me.

"No, I wouldn't," I sighed wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer to me.

"So, am I going to have to kick your aft to get you to tell me what name _**you've**_ picked for our son?"

I look fondly at the tiny mech in her arms. His optics intently focused on his mother. His tiny hands reach up for her. The bond between them is strong. I feel it in my spark whenever Thea holds him.

She gazes up at me in anticipation. The sun is now peaking over the horizon, shedding new light on my sparkmate and sparkling. At that moment, she has never looked so beautiful. My sparkmate…the mother of my son.

I stand tall and proud, my optics locked onto her gently blue orbs.

"I wish for him to be called…Optimus."

Thea remains silent as she takes in what I've told her. Her gaze returns to our son. I eagerly wait for her response, anxious to know what she thinks of it.

I do not even know where the name came from. Perhaps from Primus himself. It just suddenly came to me as my cerebral processor wandered aimlessly while I rode the transport home. I very rarely allow my processor to do such a thing. It is always calculating something.

"Optimus," she speaks softly, her delicate fingers caressing his little face plates. "Sounds strong, noble, brave…caring. I like it."

Giggles erupted loudly from the sparkling.

"I guess he likes it too," she smiled. "Do you like it…Optimus?"

His optic covers blink as rapidly as the series of clicks he spews out in response. He grows silent for a moment then grins up at us.

"I take that as a yes, my son," I sighed contently.

On impulse I gently take him from his mother's arms and hold him high in the air above my head. His optics take in all that is around us as the sun rises. I smile with such pride as he shows no fear at being so high. His small form is completely relaxed in my hands. Even his feet dangle calmly.

For the first time, as his bright blue optics find mine, I feel his love within my spark. I've always extended my love to him as his tiny spark developed within Thea's reproduction chamber in hope for this exact moment. It wasn't until he was born that he'd reach back to me with curiosity. He was still trying to decide who I was.

The recognition was there in his face, the love was there in his spark. He finally understood who I was to him. He finally saw me as his father.

Tears filled my optics as I cradle him in one arm. I pull Thea close with the other, kissing her forehead. The love for my family overwhelms me during the moment. A moment in my long life that I thought I never desired until I fell in love with Thea a few vorns ago. A moment I had been waiting from ever since I learned I was a father.

"Optimus, my son…how I love you so much too," I whispered, pressing my cheek to his. "You and your mother are the two most precious sparks in the universe to me. Mine would literally be lost without just _**one**_ of you."

* * *

Up next: A few familiar mechs we all love and adore get to meet their future Prime. 


	2. Introductions

I'm sorry. I can't write Ironhide's accent. But I'm sure everyone can just imagine how he speaks. Anyway, here we get to meet a few mechs and they get to meet their future Prime. Only they have no idea this little adorable bundle of joy is going to be their commander one day.

a/n: Thanks to Plenopic who mentioned dumping of waste tanks in a review. Gave me an idea. Hehe. Enjoy.

* * *

**Ironhide**

I, along with Sentinel's other elite core of officers waited patiently in the main living room of Prime's quarters. Each of us was here at the behest of our leader and friend. Each of us was excited in our own way to see the little sparkling that's brought so much joy to our Prime.

There was Prowl, our new second in command. He looked a little uncomfortable standing there. I could tell he was trying to decide if he should sit or not. I let him suffer. He needed to learn to relax. As brilliant a strategist he is, he's too intense and walks around like he's got a rod shoved up his aft.

I elbowed Ratchet, nodding toward Prowl. He simply shook his head.

"Prowl, sit, you were invited by Prime himself," Ratchet smiled. "You need to learn to relax."

The young mech nodded and planted his aft at the edge of a sit. He didn't look relaxed at all. Oh well, he'd just been promoted only last deca-cycle. He was still young and trying to find his place among us. Time would teach him to be calm and relax.

"Don't worry buddy," Jazz grinned plopping his aft into the chair beside Prowl. "We're not going to demote you yet. You haven't slagged up yet."

Jazz, our head of Operations, and the most mellow mech around. Nothing gets him angry. Yet, one cannot be lulled by his relaxed behavior. He's resourceful and can kick aft with the best of us.

Then there's Wheeljack, Prime's top Engineer, who was busy tinkering with some toy he was making for the little sparkling. Brilliant minded mech. A shame most of his projects never work. But that never seems to deter him. Always the optimist of the group. Still, he's one of the best mech's I know and am honored to call him my friend.

Ratchet and I made ourselves at home by dropping on the couch in a leisurely fashion. We'd been here numerous times reminiscing with Sentinel before he became bonded. And we still did afterward telling Thea stories about a young Sentinel just to embarrass him in front of her.

What are friends for if not to harass each other in front of their loved ones? Luckily Ratchet and I are still single which leaves poor Sentinel a prime target.

Besides, Sentinel, Ratchet and I grew up together. We were as close as brothers the three of us. We were orphans who grew up in the same youth sector, wreaking havoc anywhere we went. Even when we were young mechs who reached the proper age, the three of us joined the military, always sticking together. Thank Primus, the three of us were lucky enough to always get stationed together.

As we rose through the ranks, my love for weapons paid off. I'd become an expert marksman and weapons specialist. I'm the mech the recruits feared to have as their teacher. I never hesitate to shoot one in the aft if he did something stupid in my class.

Ratchet, one of the crankiest mechs I've ever known but love like a brother, is the top Medic and Surgeon on Cybertron. I know. He's repaired me when others thought I was a goner. I can honestly say I've seen him perform miracles in his Med Bay.

It was a proud day for Ratchet and I when the High Council made our closest friend Prime many, many vorns ago. The two of us always knew Sentinel would be a great military leader one day. It was him who was the mastermind behind all the pranks we pulled on our caretakers and even our commanding officers.

Although, I think the happiest day of my life was when my closest friend announced he was bonding to the femme he loved with all he had to give. In all our vorns together I had never seen Sentinel so happy.

And I'll never forget the excited look on his face when he told us Thea was with spark. Hell, Ratchet and I were so excited too! We were going to be uncles!

"Sorry guys," Sentinel said as he hurried into the living room. We all rose to our feet. "He's just finishing up his second energon nutrient bottle! Thea thought he'd be cranky if he didn't eat before meeting you all."

"Nothing worse than a cranky squalling sparkling," Ratchet grinned.

"Just a grown cranky squalling mech," I fired at him.

"Put a socket in it afthead!"

"You first crankshaft!"

"Guys, I seriously hope you two don't plan on using that language around my son," Sentinel gently scolded Ratchet and I. "Besides, my son hasn't cried once. Not even when he was born. He's so serious about things. And he's got the cutest giggle! And his optics…Oh, and he smiles now too!"

"Sentinel, maybe you can just show them," Thea smiled from the doorway across the room.

She was holding a tiny wrapped bundle in her arms. My spark pulsed in anticipation.

"Sorry, I got carried away," he said to his bonded, heading towards her. 

Ratchet and I glanced at each other, smiling at our friend's enthusiasm. It was good to see Sentinel this way. Being a military leader takes its tolls on a mech. Thea and the sparkling couldn't have come into his life at a better time.

"Well come on, we've been waiting for jours to see the little tyke!" I grumbled.

Sentinel through a disparaging look over his shoulder at me. Which only made Ratchet and I laugh at him.

I was about to say something when the sparkling chirped and warbled. Sentinel had his back to us and was blocking our view. Jazz craned his neck to try and get a peak around our commander's large frame. But we all remained silent as the sparkling continued making noises.

Then, the moment we'd been waiting for at last! The five of us stood side by side all anxious to get a look at the little guy.

Sentinel turned around. His frame stood a little taller, his chest seemed to puff out a little wider. A huge smiled fell across his face plates. And the tiny sparkling was cradled, without his blanket, safely in one of Sentinel's massive arms for us to clearly see him.

Intense tiny blue orbs looked in our direction. The sparkling's faceplates formed a serious expression. I've only seen a few sparklings during my lifetime, but Primus this one was absolutely beautiful.

"Primus, you've got a little femme magnet! He's so handsome!" Jazz cheerfully announced, making Thea and Sentinel chuckle.

The sparkling hiccupped loudly, his tiny body jerked slightly, and a collective sigh sounded from us all.

"Oh, he's so cute! What's his name?" I asked excitedly.

Sentinel moved closer towards us and beamed proudly, "His name is Optimus."

"Optimus," I repeated softly, my optics focused on the tiny mech. "Sounds…noble."

"Of course it does," Ratchet chimed in. "He's the son of a Prime. Would you expect anything less?"

No, I wouldn't.

"Optimus, this is Wheeljack," Sentinel began with the introductions. "If you need it fixed, he's your mech."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Optimus," Wheeljack smiled. "Here, I made this for you."

Everyone watched, waiting to see how the sparkling reacted to the toy that was held out for him. Optimus stared at it for the longest moment. Then suddenly his arms and legs wiggled about excitedly. Tiny hands reached and latched onto the toy.

He grinned and cooed at the toy. Sparks melted at the sight of that grin. Mine included.

"Thank you Wheeljack. I believe he likes it," Thea said.

Sentinel moved in front of Jazz who started making funny faces at Optimus. The sparkling wasn't sure what to make of it as he stared intensely at Jazz.

"Try peek-a-boo," Thea suggested.

Jazz did as instructed. Covered his face, uncovered it and said peek-a-boo. Optimus' optic covers squinted and he grinned wide. Jazz tried a couple of more times but Optimus wouldn't laugh. He just smiled each time Jazz said peek-a-boo.

"He's still digesting his meal. Give him time," Thea told Jazz, who looked a little disappointed about not getting the sparkling to laugh.

"Optimus, this is Prowl. One of my most important officers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Optimus," Prowl humbly said. "I'm afraid I don't have a toy. I'm not as funny as Jazz. In fact, you're the first sparkling I've ever met. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

Optimus fired off a few clicks, bleeps, and whistles at Prowl then smiled.

"I think he said that's ok, you're doing fine, and that he's glad to meet you too," Sentinel translated.

Whether or not that's what Optimus said will never be known. But Prowl seemed to finally relax as he smiled back.

"Give me the sparkling," Ratchet requested. "I barely got to hold him when he was born."

"Ok," Sentinel laughed, placing his son in Ratchet's waiting arms.

"Primus, he's a tiny little thing," I commented, gently poking my finger at the sparkling's belly.

Optimus didn't react but just stared at me.

"All sparklings are, Ironhide," Ratchet reminded. 

"Let me hold him. You've been holding him for a long time now."

"I just got him. Primus, quit being an insecure nursemaid!"

"You both will have plenty of opportunities to hold him" Sentinel seriously said. "I'm entrusting his life to you both if anything should ever happen to Thea and myself."

"I would take care of him as if he were my own," I replied, bowing my head in respect to my friend and commander.

"Likewise," Ratchet added.

"Here, let me hold him now."

"Alight," my friend relented.

I plucked the tiny form from Ratchet's arms and held him out before me.

"Brave little mech," I commented as he met my gaze, his body was relaxed in my hands, his feet dangly, moving slightly. I smiled. "Get used to me. I'm your uncle, Ironhide."

Optimus suddenly started giggling at me. Everyone moved in a little closer, laughing quietly at the sparkling's giggles.

"What did I say that was so funny?"

"Maybe it's the way you look," Ratchet commented. "You are rather entertaining!"

The sparkling grew quiet. Everyone was focused on him, waiting to see if he'd laugh again.

"Say something," Jazz suggested. "I want to hear him laugh again. He's so cute!"

"What was so funny, Optimus?" I asked him.

All I got was more laughter as an answer. This time he rolled his optics at me.

"You little pit-spawn," I chuckled which made Optimus giggle harder.

I felt his body hiccup. Primus, he was so cute as he giggled and hiccupped in between his giggles. Whatever he found funny, I didn't care. He already had a special place in my spark.

"I think I'd better take him before he gets over excited. He did just finish eating his…"

Too late. Optimus hiccupped hard. A thick grey substance spewed from his little mouth and splattered all over my chest armor. Primus, it was everywhere! How could so much come out of something so tiny!

"Little fragger!" I muttered.

Those tiny blue orbs locked on mine. Huge tears welled up, Optimus' little low lip trembled, and then he let loose loud wail that pierced my audio receptors making me wince.

"Way to go, Ironhide! You made him cry!" Ratchet chastised.

"I didn't mean too! Primus, I'm sorry Optimus. I didn't mean to make you cry. Sentinel, I swear I didn't mean to."

"It's ok," Sentinel laughed, removing the sparkling from my hands.

Optimus' cries instantly grew softer as he snuggled in Sentinel's arm. But huge tears still continued to roll down his faceplates. Even his bottom lip stuck out.

"I'll get you something to clean up with," Thea smiled.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," I apologized again, stroking his small head.

He turned away and whimpered.

"You did call him a…you know," Ratchet said.

"He's a sensitive little guy is all," Jazz said. "He'll get used to you Ironhide. He'll be swearing as bad as you soon enough."

"Don't remind me of that," Sentinel groaned.

"Plus, it was a bit much for him all at once," Thea added as she returned with a cleaning towel for me. "Too much excitement for my little mech."

I watch as Thea expertly plucked her son up and cradle him close. The tears were gone in an instant as she cooed to him. He even smiled as he reached for her face when she nuzzled his with hers.

Suddenly, Optimus opened his mouth wide and yawned. His optics dimmed ever so slightly until they were completely dark. Sparks melted once again.

"I think that's our queue," I suggested. I shook my friend's hand then pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations Sentinel. You have a beautiful son. He'll grow up to make us all proud one day. I just _**know **_it."


	3. A Mother's Love

We had a nice father-son moment. Now it's time for mom. Please enjoy. And I thank everyone for their reviews.

a/n: tissues may be required if you're a mother.

* * *

**Thea**

The jours turned into orns too quickly for me as my tiny sparkling grew before my very optics. At four orns Optimus was already big for his age. Ratchet measured that my sparkling was going to be a giant of a mech like his father.

I enjoyed each and every moment I had with him, wanting to enjoy my little sparkling for as long as possible before he grew into a giant mech.

The wails suddenly grew louder and then suddenly became somewhat muffled. Concerned, I turned to see what caused it. There was my sparkling sitting on his aft, leaning forward with his face down on the floor and wailing as loud as he vocal processor would allow him.

"Oh, Optimus, it's almost ready," I smiled reassuringly to him as I continued to prepare his energon nutrient bottle.

Yes, I loved each moment, even these moments when my son wept for his feeding for each moment was precious to me. He'd already drunk two bottles and was _**still**_ hungry. My growing sparkling, how I love him so much.

"Here you go," I cooed, kneeling before him.

Optimus sat up, teary optics looking sorrowfully up at me as his little hands grabbed the bottle. Silence filled the room.

"Is that better?" I asked as he hungrily sucked down the liquid.

I was rewarded with a smile while he continued suckling. Seeing him so happy and content warmed my spark immensely. I find myself thanking Primus during moments like this. I still don't know what I did to deserve such a precious gift.

"Hmm, wonder if I should start making another bottle," I muttered to myself when he was two thirds done with no indication of slowing down.

Optimus pulled the bottle away a rattled of a few warbles and bleeps at me in response then went back to finishing his meal. His glowing blue optics focused intently on me.

"What was that?" I asked, sitting in front of him. "Did you want more?"

Once again, he grinned with the bottle in his mouth. I couldn't resist. I tickled his belly making him giggle. Some of the energon nutrient dribbled down his chin in the process. The mere act of wiping it way with my fingers made him giggle some more.

"Don't get too excited," I warned him gently. "You've got a full tank. We all know what happens then, don't we."

I really have to remember to not have Ironhide hold Optimus after he finishes a meal. For some reason, my son finds the mech hilarious and can't stop laughing. As a result he gets overexcited and his meal ends up getting expelled all over Ironhide.

At least Ironhide takes it in stride. He like the other officers all have a special place in their sparks for Optimus. It comforts me to know that if anything every happened to Sentinel and I, our son would be well cared for. He would always know what it's like to be loved. As his mother, that's all I could hope for.

"All done?" I asked after he handed me the empty bottle.

More sparkling talk was his response while patting his belly with a hand. The gesture tells me he's finally full.

I'm wondering when he'll actually say some real words. Ratchet says soon. Sentinel tries over and over to get Optimus to say mama or papa. Pfft, our luck his first word will be frag or aft as Ironhide does nothing to stop himself from saying such words around Optimus.

Suddenly, the main door to the living quarters opens and my bonded comes striding in on his long powerful legs. His optics find our son and light up. A smile grows as he kneels down, with opens arms.

"Come here, Optimus. Come to papa."

Of course, Optimus doesn't hesitate. He squeals excitedly as he crawls as fast as he can towards Sentinel.

"Be careful, my love," I warned him, rising to my feet. "He just finished eating."

"Did you just finish eating?" Sentinel cooed, lifting Optimus up in the air, his long little legs swinging excitedly.

A high pitched giggle sounded, making my love laugh heartily. Only Optimus or myself can bring that kind of laugh out from Sentinel.

I sat down in a nearby chair and watched as father and son interacted in the games they played. Much like they do everyday when Sentinel came home. I have seen many mechs with their sparklings but none ever smiled like mine. His entire face would light up, his optics glowed brighter. I could feel the love he had for our son deep within my spark.

Plus, I found it rather amusing to watch a grown mech of Sentinel's size crawling on the floor after a tiny sparkling. And having a blast doing it! Of course, such a sight was for my optics only. Sentinel would never do such a thing in front of anyone, not even his closest friends. He still is Prime and still has to present himself as such to them. But not to me or to our son.

"How many bottles this time?" he asked, rising to his feet, holding the sparkling close to his chest.

Before I could answer Optimus suddenly spoke. Not sparkling talk. He actually spoke a word. His first word. Tears instantly filled my optics. My spark fluttered.

"Mama," he said again, his tiny hands opening and closing as they reached for me.

Sentinel brought Optimus over to me. He knew how I had longed to hear that word from our son. From the moment I felt his tiny spark form within my reproduction chamber I had wanted to hear that word.

"Mama," he repeated, his hand touching my face.

"Yes, I'm your mama," I wept, holding that tiny hand and kissing it affectionately.

Primus, help me for loving my son too much.

I cradled him close, sending him my love through our special bond. As always I received his love in return. He never hesitated to share it as I never hesitated to share my love for him.

Optimus purred softly. His optics slowly dimmed as he snuggled in my arms.

"I love you so much, Optimus," I whispered, softly pressing my lips to his forehead.

Sentinel and I remained quiet, watching our sparkling fall into recharge. Even after Optimus was in deep recharge he was still purring.

My sparkling, along with my sparkmate, was the love in my life. Only he and Sentinel brought me the joy I feel at this very moment.

My body trembled from such overwhelming joy. My vision blurred. I couldn't stop my tears of happiness. Tender, loving fingers gently brushed over my cheeks. A strong arm pulled me in. Soft lips pressed affectionately against mine.

No words needed to be spoken between us. My love and gratitude for Sentinel flowed through our bond. And the love he had for more filled me completely as our kiss deepened.


	4. A Sparkling's First Steps

I couldn't have an Ironhide chapter without a Ratchet chapter! Plus, I know you're all dying to see Optimus take his very first steps.

* * *

**Ratchet**

"Be still you little pit-spawn," I muttered softly to myself trying my best to examine the sparkling mech who was being a little ball of energy at the moment.

Optimus had no intention of complying with me and in fact was making things as difficult as possible. Turning his head one way then the other. Trying to crawl away. Kicking his legs about. Pulling his arms from my grasp. Nearly falling off the exam table once when I turned for a mere astrosecond to grab a medical instrument.

"No, you can't have it," I insisted when Optimus reached for the instrument.

The sparkling squawked loudly at me for not letting him have what he wanted. His dissatisfaction apparent on his tiny faceplates. Again, he reached for the medical instrument.

"I said, no," I firmly said to him.

Tears formed instantly. His bottom lip stuck out.

My resolved stood firm.

"I'm sorry, but you can't have it, Optimus. It's not a toy."

He whimpered softly.

"Nope. No can do little mech."

"Ppleezz," he begged.

His young voice was so gently in his request. His tears slowly rolled down his faceplates.

My spark melted.

I let him have the instrument. My spark couldn't bear to see or hear him cry. And he did say please.

"Tank yo…Rratcch," he smiled, his optics focused on his prize.

"You're very welcome," I sighed, rubbing the top of his head.

Oh well, at least one good thing came out of it. Optimus sat still long enough for me to finish his physical exam.

For five orns he was a big sparkling. I still shake my head in wonder as he was so tiny when he was born. His language skills are ahead of schedule. Even his reasoning skills are ahead of other sparklings his age.

Optimus is one smart little sparkling. He actually has fun with the puzzles Prowl brings him. And he's so serious about them too. I've often watched the tiny mech sit there for a full breem and work on a puzzle.

However, because of his size he's still not strong enough to stand on his own like other sparklings his age. Not that it matters. Optimus was fast on all fours and can give the most seasoned mech wrecker, like Jazz, a good work out.

"Oops!" he gasped, his optics wide looking up at me.

"Oops, indeed," I chuckled bending down and picking up the instrument he dropped on the floor. I laid it aside then picked him up. "Come on, time for your feeding."

Like on other feeding occasions, Optimus got excited. His long legs started kicking about. All coherent words were useless as he didn't know any to express his excitement yet. So he chirped, beeped, warbled, whistled, did whatever noise he could to express himself when feeding time.

Regardless, it warmed my spark to see him so happy. Primus, I loved the little mech so much.

I plopped him gently on his aft on the floor. Then I made quick work of making his bottles and gave him one before he got upset. Because of his growth rate we've had to upgrade him to a more filling energon enriched nutrient ahead of time. But still, he drinks _**two**_ bottles every feeding.

Sitting before him, I watched contently as he suckled down his meal. I've always noticed how his tiny blue optics were always so alert. He didn't want to miss anything. We all know his audio receptors didn't miss a thing. As a result we've had to be careful about what we say around the little sparkling.

"Finish that one first, Optimus," I chuckled, when he reached for the other bottle while still drinking the first one.

A few couple of klicks later he was done. To make certain the bottle was empty Optimus shook it.

"Morre ppleezz," he request, holding the empty bottle up for me to take.

"Here you go," I smiled, exchanging bottles with him.

"Tanks," he exhaled before shoving the bottle in his mouth.

"You're most welcome," I cooed, bending over and kissing the top of his head.

"**TELL THAT FRAGGER, I'M GONNA RIP HIM A NEW SLAGGIN AFT FOR THAT!"**

I instantly groaned, covering my optics upon hearing Ironhide's voice booming from the hallway into my Med Bay and straight into the young and innocent audio receptor's of little Optimus.

"Oh, slag it! Ratchet, I'm sorry! I had no idea the little fella was in here," Ironhide sputtered, coming to a halt just inside the Med Bay door upon seeing the little sparkling on the floor.

"It's too late to apologize now! I'm sure he heard every single word!"

"You didn't hear anything, did you Optimus?" Ironhide asked, coming in and kneeling before the sparkling.

Optimus grinned, giggled, and then drooled some of his drink down his chin. All while keeping the bottle in his mouth.

"We'll know when he's done eating!" I snapped at Ironhide.

"Rratcch! Here."

"Thank you Optimus," I said, taking the empty bottle from him.

"You gonna say my name today?" Ironhide asked the sparkling as I got to my feet and disposed of the bottles. "Come on, you can say it. Hide."

"You know he won't say anything until he feels like it," I reminded my friend.

"I know," Hide sighed. "But I'm the only one whose name he doesn't attempt to say yet. He says Jack, Jazz, Ratch, although he says Powl and not Prowl but its close."

"Well, maybe it's because you made him cry when he was only a few days old. Little Optimus has a better than average memory recall for his age."

"Come on Optimus…say Hide."

Optimus stared intently at Ironhide.

"Say…Hide."

Those adorable optic covers blinked a few times. He was thinking about it, that much was certain.

"Hide," Ironhide repeated slowly.

Optimus smiled.

"Please?" Ironhide asked.

I covered a smile. I have never in my long vorns seen Ironhide beg for anything. Like me, Optimus has a special place in my friend's spark.

"Just once, Optimus. Just say Hide once and I'll never ask anything of you again."

Optimus sat calmly, staring up at the mech. His little mouth opened. I moved closer in anticipation, watching the sparkling, hoping he'll make my friend happy at least once to pacify him.

"Ffraggerr," Optimus said with a serious tone, his optics locked intently on Ironhide's.

Then the little pit spawn flash that sweet smile of his up at Ironhide. The one that made everyone's spark just melt into their spark casing.

"Well, I suppose I deserved that," Ironhide smiled. "I did call you a fragger first."

"Hide, don't encourage him!"

"Oh, quit being such a whiny nursemaid! I'm sure he doesn't have a clue as to what he's saying."

"Slagginn…aftt," Optimus giggled up at us much to my dismay.

"See what you did, Hide!"

"Don't hand me that load of slag! I'm not the only one saying such words around the sparkling! I've heard you call him a little pit-spawn on a number of occasions!"

"Slagginn..pit..spa…pawn!"

"Stop! He's getting worse!" I pleased with Ironhide.

"Fraggerr!" Optimus squealed and giggled.

"Perfect…just perfect! Sentinel is going to kills us both!" I moaned, rubbing my temples.

"Why would I kill either of you?"

"Papa!" cheered the little mech.

Ironhide and I stiffened upon hearing our soon to be irate friend's voice. We both turned slowly to see Sentinel was standing in doorway. Between us, the little sparkling was reaching for his papa.

"Oh, no reason," I quickly said.

"How did your exam go, Optimus?" Sentinel asked, heading towards his son.

"Slaggin…pit..sppawwn!"

Sentinel froze in his tracks. His face darkened as he looked at us both. I cringed, waiting for the laser fire to erupt from some where. Even Ironhide looked afraid and I've never known him to be afraid of anything.

"Where did my son hear those words?" Sentinel demanded.

I immediately pointed an accusing finger at Ironhide who in turn pointed one at me.

Optimus giggled up at us.

"I want an answer, now!" our friend growled. "Or I'm going to throw both of your A-F-T-Ss in the brig!"

"Well Ironhide…"

"Put a socket in it! It wasn't all my fault!" Ironhide interrupted.

"If you'd just let me explain!"

"And put me under the fraggin laser cannon to save your own aft!"

"For Primus sake, grow up! And stop talking like that in front of the sparkling! He's innocent processor's been corrupted enough by your vulgar language!"

"Oh and yours is so much better than mine! I've heard far worse spew from your vocal processor!"

"**Enough**!" Sentinel roared, silencing us both.

"Guys…look!" Thea's gentle voice suddenly sounded, startling me a little for I wasn't expecting her to drop by the Med Bay.

Her voice was filled with excitement and wonderment. And with good reason.

Optimus was no longer sitting on the floor between us. He was a few feet away and standing on his feet. His legs buckled and he fell onto his aft.

"Oops," he said to no one but himself.

The three of us mechs remained quiet and didn't interfere with Thea or the sparkling. Through her encouraging words, her son got back on his feet. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Come to me Optimus. Be a good little mech and walk to mama."

He was a determined little mech. That much was certain. I could see it in his face as he took one tiny, timid step. And then another. And another. And as he crossed the room slowly, each step became bolder and bolder.

Primus, I felt just excited as Sentinel and Thea did when Optimus finally reached his mother's expectant arms.

"There'll be no stopping him now!" I smiled as we gathered around Thea; each of us rubbing the sparkling's head.

"Let's see if he'll walk to you, Sentinel," she suggested, setting Optimus down on his feet before her.

This time we all encouraged Optimus. His long little legs lifted up high with each step. It was almost comical to watch him; he was still trying to work out how his legs were supposed to propel him forward. Yet, I did not laugh but felt proud and honored to be there to witness his very first steps.

No one was more proud than Sentinel. His pride literally radiated off him as he held his son up high above his head. The little mech giggle excitedly, basking in all the affection.

"In light of my son's achievement today," Sentinel began with a smile, cradling his son close against his chest. "I'll have no reprimand. But I'm begging you both, for my son's sake to please control your language around him."

"Of course, Sentinel," I replied. "We will. Right, Ironhide."

"You can count on us, Sentinel."


	5. The Attack

For this chapter I had to do something a bit different. It's kind of like a narrative explaining what takes place and is not from anyone's particular point of view. I will return to first person POV in the next chapter.

* * *

The attack came without provocation or warning.

Megatron lead a large contingent of Decepticons and attacked from the sky. Explosions shook the ground. Grenades blew gaping holes in the sides of builds. Laser fire killed some mechs and femmes that fled for cover.

Pandemonium swept across the base. It was difficult to ascertain which direction the laser fire was coming or where an explosion was going to occur next. The Autobots were taken by complete surprise. None of them ever expected a full attack on the base. All their battles were on the outskirts of Iacon, fighting to keep the Decepticons at bay.

This was something they had not yet prepared for.

But it was Sentinel's commanding voice over their communicators that calmed the mayhem and restored order. Each soldier, be it mech or femme, believed in their commander. They trusted him with their lives. And it was their duty to follow their leader's orders for there was no one braver than Sentinel on the battlefield.

If they doubted his words, then all one had to do was look to see their Prime imposing his will out on the battlefield. They'd see his courage as he stood his ground firing back at the Decepticons. And beside him was his elite core of officers. Each one following their commander's lead, their duty to their Prime never wavering in the slightest.

Then the Decepticons lost their advantage. More and more of them were being shot out of the sky as Autobot after Autobot fired boldly up at them. Upon seeing this, Megatron took his soldiers to the ground.

And Sentinel didn't hold back as he charged straight for the Decepticon leader. The Autobots followed their commander. The laser fired died down as Autobot and Decepticon alike were locked in hand to hand combat. Mech against mech. Femme against femme. Femme against mech. It did not matter, it was Autobot against Decepticon.

In the middle of it all was the will of two opposing giants battling to obtain a victory.

It was difficult to differentiate a cry of pain from a battle cry for both filled the air. The sound was deafening when combined with the clanging of thick plated armor against thick plated armor. Sparks fleeted through the air as thick metal weapons clashed.

The Autobots, inspired by the courage of their leader, slowly began to advance. Decepticon after Decepticon began to fall. Those of weak spark fled. Their cowardice spoke volumes of a leader who did not care for his soldiers as Sentinel cared for each and every Autobot.

It was with a frustrated and angry roar that Megatron ordered the retreat and flew off himself. Cheers erupted across the base as Sentinel and his elites chased the remaining few Decepticons from the base.

A worried leader strode slowly across the decimation and lent a hand wherever he could. His bonded sparkmate, Thea, a skilled medical officer and equally skilled fighter was by his side assisting him.

The chief medical officer, Ratchet, shouted orders to his subordinates to have the critically injured taken to the med bay immediately. The chief engineer, Wheeljack, did what he could to salvage body parts for re-attachment. The weapons officers, Ironhide, did what he could even if that meant carrying the injured himself to the med bay. The operations officer, Jazz, helped any distraught Autobot grieve over the loss of a friend or loved one.

Every Autobot did what they could to help with the injured or removal of the dead or simple clean up of debris.

But it was Prime's second in command who spotted the results of a secondary attack that occurred away from the base. He alone was the first to see the fires raging out of control on upper floors of the tall building. He alone saw the thick black smoke billow high into the sky from the balcony that overlooked Iacon City and Decagon.

Without hesitation, Prowl transformed and raced across the base and through the city. His spark pulsed with a fear he had never known. Soon, all of the Autobots on the base would share his fear. All of them would pray that their optics were betraying them.

All of them would hear the unmistakable fear in their Prime's voice when he screamed his son's name…Optimus.


	6. Optimus

I think the chapter title speaks for itself. Now to find out what was going on with Optimus while the battle took place.

* * *

**Optimus**

A loud noise surprised me. I looked up to see my caretaker was startled too. She quickly picked me up and carried me to my crib. I stood up holding the rail and cried out for my favorite toy that I left behind.

"I'll get it," she smiled, rubbing me on the head.

I anxiously watched her leave. A few moments later she returned with my toy and I cheered, clapping my hands excitedly.

"There you go. Now be a good little mech and I'll be right back."

Content I sat down hugging my toy, talking to it in my own way. This toy was special too me. Papa gave it to me. It makes papa so happy when he sees me with it. I could feel his happiness just like I can feel his love.

Suddenly another loud noise sounded. Then another and another. They were so loud I had to cover my audio receptors. I called for my caretaker. She didn't return. Afraid, I called for mama and papa.

"MAMA!" I screamed, covering my audio receptors when another loud boom sounded.

My crib rocked hard and fell over. I screamed for help in my own way. None came. My parent's room started to fill with black stuff. It covered the ceiling above my head. It made me cough. My optics burned when I looked up at it.

I clung onto my toy and wept, frightened and alone. Looking towards the door I saw no one was coming. Then I looked up. The black stuff was closer to me now. I quickly crawled under mama and papa's bed to escape it not knowing what else to do.

The floor shook and there were more loud noises. I couldn't even hear myself screaming for mama. My spark was racing. I was afraid. I wanted comforting and reassurance that everything was ok.

Then suddenly I was yanked from my hiding place by my leg.

I was dangling upside down for a brief astrosecond before rough large hands juggled me around and pressed me tight into an armored chest. I couldn't see who it was. The black stuff was everywhere. I coughed hard. I saw an orange light in the dark stuff. It made my faceplates feel hot and hurt when I looked at it.

I turned my face into an armored chest, trembling. Even though I couldn't see who he was I suddenly recognized his unique energy signature. My hands gripped onto his armor for comfort.

"Prrowl!" I called getting his name right for the very first time.

"Shh, I got you now, Optimus."

Prowl's arms surrounded me, holding me close as he moved through the orange light and black stuff. We moved quickly. The black stuff was making him cough too.

A loud boom, the loudest yet, sounded. My audio receptors hurt from the noise. Yet, I didn't let go of Prowl's chest armor to protect them. Everything shook. Prowl stumbled as he hurried through the black stuff.

Prowl suddenly cried out! It felt as if we were falling.

I let out a loud yelp!

Prowl's chest armor pressed hard into me. His arms held me tighter than before. I couldn't move. I felt as if I was being squished by his embrace, like he was hugging me too tightly.

"**PROWL**!" I desperately shouted banging a tiny fist against his chest in hopes that he'd let me go.

He didn't respond.

He didn't move.

He just continued to squeeze me even tighter. He held me so tight I couldn't cry out for mama or papa. It was difficult to take a deep enough intake because of the black stuff.

Yet, I had to try.

I had to call for the one mech who could get Prowl to let me go. I coughed. The black stuff was in my mouth and my intakes. I felt myself beginning to power down for recharge. With as much energy as I could gather I screamed.

"**PAPA!"**


	7. Tragedy Strikes

Shall we find out what's become of Optimus and Prowl?

You can thank a broken air condition and the heat for this update. I couldn't sleep! LOL. Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you all like the chapter.

* * *

**Sentinel**

The lift would only take us up so far. We had to take the stairs the rest of the way to the top floor. It was an anxious ride in that lift and a race up the stairs. I was angry at myself for leaving Optimus at home today.

Primus, today of all days!

The _**one**_ day I left him behind in the care of Thea's best friend Raven. The one day Thea and I decided to see how our son would react to not seeing us from morning until evening.

I knew we couldn't have him near us all the time, that eventually we'd be working hard and have to leave him in the care of a sparkling sitter. It was a part of growing up for my son.

But now, as I stare into the smoke filled, burning hallway I feel as it I failed my son by not protecting him properly. Thick black smoke billowed upwards through what looked like a hole from an explosion in the roof. The heat was immense even at this distance. My was processor racing like mad, wondering where my son was or if he was in any of this.

Primus, he's just a sparkling!

"Wheeljack, what's your progress on getting this fire out?" I asked over our communication link.

"_Getting the fire preventive system online now, Sentinel. The flames should go out any moment and the smoke will be vented out._"

Before he even finished the flames were snuffed out.

The smoke quickly cleared to reveal charred walls and…

Thea suddenly screamed.

I quickly turned her away from the gruesome sight, holding her head against my chest. Tears stung my optics. The mangle and burned frame was barely recognizable. But Thea and I knew exactly who it was.

"Is that…"

"It's Raven, Thea's best friend," I said, answering Ratchet's implied question.

"Wasn't she…" Ironhide started then stopped.

My tears fell. My spark ached.

Optimus…my son…

Thea suddenly broke from my hold, screaming for our son. Ironhide and Jazz managed to grab hold of her before she got too far away.

"Let me go! He's not dead! My son is not DEAD! OPTIMUS!"

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to console her. How could I when I couldn't console myself at the moment. If Raven was…

I swallowed my grief hard. I knew there was a strong possibility my son shared the same fate as Raven.

And in that moment of total despair I heard a soft, muffled voice. It was so faint my audio receptors barely picked it up.

Then everyone started talking at once and I couldn't hear it any longer.

"Sentinel, we need to get her out of here," Ratchet suggested.

"I'll order a clean up crew," Jazz said.

"Sentinel, there was…" Wheeljack started the moment he joined us.

"Thea, please be calm…" Ironhide pleaded.

"QUIET!" I bellowed, interrupting them all.

Ratchet opened his mouth to protest but I raised my hand to silence him.

Ever so slowly I moved down the hall away from the others.

"Please, whoever you are…say something again," I whispered to myself.

"Papa!"

At first I thought I was hearing only what I wanted to hear. Daring to hope, I dropped the barrier I held around my spark. It'd become a habit during battles. I know it sounded cruel but I'm Prime, I have a responsibility to the Autobots. I couldn't allow the pain of my bonded sparkmate to cloud my judgment during a crisis. But in doing so I also blocked the bond of my son.

His fear and relief flooded my spark.

"Optimus!" I called, reaching to him through our bond.

Nothing. Not even a tiny probe within my spark.

Was I imagining things? Believing only what I wanted to believe?

Then I heard it. We all did. A sparkling, crying, desperately crying.

"The sound is coming from that direction!" Ironhide said pointing at the far end of the hall.

The six of us hurried down the hall then came to an abrupt stop when the crying ceased.

"He's scared, Sentinel," Thea wept. "Our sparkling, he's so scared."

"Optimus!" I called again.

We all stood still and quiet, listening for a sound.

"Papa!"

I whirled around. There was no mistaking my son's voice even though it was muffled. My optics frantically scanned the charred debris piled up, looking for anything recognizable.

"Looks like part of the roof caved in," Jazz commented quietly as I knelt down.

My optics instant widened in surprise.

"Primus…Prowl! Hurry, get this mess off him!" I ordered.

Ratchet immediately dropped down to the floor, I assume to get a medical assessment of Prowl.

"It looks like one big piece," Ironhide mentioned. "We could just toss it off him."

"Here with me Ironhide," I ordered getting on one side of the roof slab.

"My sensors indicate he's still functioning, energy levels are dangerously low," Ratchet informed me.

"Sir…lookout!" Wheeljack shouted.

I heard a large cracking sound just before Ironhide tackled me down. More of the roof collasped where we'd been standing.

The sparkling's cries sounded again and this time they didn't stop.

"Optimus!" Thea shouted as she dropped to the floor beside Ratchet.

Wheeljack and Ironhide helped me to my feet.

"I see him! We have to get this off them!" she said, jumping to her feet.

Five of us quickly moved into position.

"Primus, I see him too!" Ratchet added. "Initial scans indicate he's ok but his energy levels are low. Primus, you have one stubborn little mech. His automatic recharge kicked on…he's fighting it."

"On my mark," I ordered. "Three, two, one, mark!"

The section of roof was heavy but with five us there it moved easily into an almost vertical position.

"One last push," Ironhide said and we all shoved the slab over letting it fall harmlessly aside.

My sparkling's cries were louder now, piercing my audio receptors. I reached through our bond to try and sooth my son as best as I could.

Of course, Ratchet was the first to kneel down beside Prowl's damaged form. My second in command's back was badly burned. I pulled Thea into my arms hoping my son's vulnerable protoform was not as badly damaged. Any damage to a protoform was life threatening.

Together we watched as Wheeljack helped Ratchet gently turn my second in command over onto his side to reveal the squalling sparkling. A collective sigh of relief filled the room upon seeing Optimus' tiny unscathed form securely wrapped in Prowl's arms.

Thea burst into tears, clinging to me. I held her close, my tears of relief mingling with hers.

"Only his backside was burned," Ratchet smiled, looking as relieved. "The heat caused his cooling systems to overload. This of course led to him powering down."

"Can he be repaired?" I asked.

"Yes. He'll be back on his feet in no time. As for Optimus…medical scans show he's had smoke inhalation which is easy to fix with a thorough intake cleaning. Other than that he's fine."

"Thank Primus for small miracles," Jazz smiled.

"Now let's see if…Primus Almighty," Ratchet grunted, tugging on one of Prowl's arms. "Ironhide, give me a hand. He's arms are locked up. I can't get Optimus free."

Optimus screamed louder. He was desperate to be held by us.

"Holy frag Prowl! Let go of the sparkling!" Ironhide muttered trying to pry Prowl's arms open.

"Sentinel or Thea, grab hold of Optimus and see if you can slide him out while we pull on Prowl's arms," Ratchet suggested.

Thea was quick to do as Ratchet suggested. I wasn't going to deny her. I felt how anxious she was to hold our son in her arms.

"Ah!" she screamed, jumping back.

Prowl's optics suddenly came online startling her and everyone else. He glanced around in confusion at all of us.

"Prowl, would you be so kind as to release the death grip you have on Optimus," Ratchet smiled kindly.

The sparkling wailed in agreement. He wanted to be freed.

I knelt down beside my second in command, seeing him differently now. I had been skeptical about promoting Prowl because he was so young. But my previous strategist and second was killed by the Decepticons and needed to be replaced. Prowl as the best candidate I had at the time.

I'll never doubt my decision again and I'll never doubt the loyalty of his spark.

"You did well, Prowl," I smiled through my tears, patting him gently on the head.

"I couldn't let anything happen to Optimus," he seriously said, offering my sparkling up for me to take. "I know what he means to my commander."

"Thea and I owe you a debt of gratitude," I said taking the squalling sparkling into my hands. "Thank you for saving our son."

Optimus voiced whom he wanted and I didn't hesitate to hand him to Thea. I stood quietly beside my love as she held our son close, kissing his small face repeatedly, cooing to him lovingly. Her tears blended with his. His small arms and hands grabbed hold of her as tight as they could, his small face rubbing against her seeking as much comfort as she could offer.

I could feel their love for each other within my own spark. It was so strong.

"Jazz…"

"A team is here to search for any others," he smiled. "I'll see to it that Raven is properly taken care of as well. I've got everything under control, Prime."

"Ratchet…"

"Prowl is going to be fine. I've given him a sedative for now. I would like to give Optimus a more thorough examine. The sooner you bring him to my med bay the better."

"Wheeljack…"

"I'm going to go figure out why the fire preventive systems failed, Sir."

"Sentinel, go be with your family," Ironhide told me. "Everything's being taken care of."

"Papa."

I turned upon hearing my son's gentle voice. Tears still continued to fall down his face but his cries had died down to soft whimpers. His small hands were reaching for me, his blazing optics pleading with me.

My arms and hands trembled with emotion, much like they did when Ratchet placed the newly born sparkling in my hands for the very first time. Like then, I held my son close to my chest so he could feel the pulse of my spark close to his own.

Only this time his love flowed with in me. It was pure, unconditional, and so powerful. I wept. I knew in that moment my son was something special. I felt it deep within my spark.

"I love you so much too, Optimus. Never forget that. _**Never**_."


	8. The Decision

We pick up in the Medbay after Ratchet has taken care of Prowl. He's got a little patient that needs tending to. Some Optimus cuteness. Some spark ache. You've been warned.

* * *

**Thea**

My little mech, he was trying to be brave by not crying during his intake cleaning. But I could tell he didn't like it. He kept whimpering softly and had that big sad face on like he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

And in fact he finally did once Ratchet was done.

"Mama!" he cried, his arms reaching for me.

"Shh, it's ok, Optimus," Ratchet chuckled softly, holding the sparkling out for me to take. "Here's your mama."

"Thank you, Ratchet," I smiled, clutching my sparkling close to my chest.

Optimus' cries instantly died down to soft whimpers as he clung to me. My spark ached to see him so upset. I extended my love to him, stroking his back softly, doing everything in my power to sooth and comfort him.

"Think nothing of it. I'm just glad the little guy's ok."

"How's Prowl?" I asked.

"Recovering nicely. He should be back on his feet in a jour or so. In fact, I need to go check on him."

"Of course, please, don't let me stop you from your work."

Ratchet bowed his head slight then left. I turned to see Sentinel talking with Wheeljack, Jazz, and Ironhide near the open door of the Med Bay. My loves optics locked on mine briefly before they moved to our son. But in the moment I saw…he was scared and angry. Concerned I immediately went over.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked of him.

"May we be alone please," he requested of his soldiers.

"Of course," Ironhide smiled. "Just take care of Optimus. I don't want to see anything happen to the little fella."

I politely returned with a smile of my own but my attention was quickly back on Sentinel the moment we were alone.

"What's happened?" I asked.

Sentinel sighed wearily, his hands gently taking hold of our son. Optimus did not protest and simply clung to his father as he would to me when distressed.

"It has to do with Optimus, doesn't it?"

"Wheeljack discovered that it wasn't an accident that the fire preventive systems didn't come on. There was evidence of…sabotage."

I gasped, covering my mouth. My cerebral processor stunned upon hearing the news.

"Thea…they were after our son," he growled softly, his optics filling with tears that refused to fall, his arms wrapping tighter around Optimus. "And there's worse news."

"Worse?"

"Reports have come from several sectors of Iacon and from other cities across Cybertron." He paused, shifting Optimus into a more comfortable secure position, cradled in his arms. "My love, it's begun…the civil war has started."

Optimus started crying loudly again. No doubt he felt our worry and anger within his spark and was confused. I cooed softly to him, stroking his chest. It started to work, his intense blue optics looked sorrowful at me as big tears rolled down his cheeks.

"A ship is evacuating some families," Sentinel said in a hushed voice. "Leaving Cybertron for the new colony on Antilla four jours from now. I…I think you and Optimus need to be on that ship."

"I can't leave you."

"You must! Our son is not safe here!"

"My skills will be need now more than ever, I cannot abandon the Autobots," I fired back at him. "I'm not some weak femme to be sent off during hard times."

Sentinel smiled warmly at me, carefully shifting Optimus to one arm and reaching a free hand to caress my face, "Primus, I love you so much when you get all fired up. One of the reasons why I fell in love with you."

"And I fell in love with you because you let me be that kind of femme. You never once tried to change me; you wouldn't have me any other way. Nor did you ever send me away when you needed me most. You _**need**_ me, Sentinel."

"So does our son," he countered.

I frowned, taking my son back, cradling him in my arms. His small form was limp as he had finally fell into recharge. I felt his sparkling form curl up into my chest as I spoke to Sentinel.

"But Sentinel, it's obvious the Decepticons know about him. You said the attack was directed at him. If I leave with him he would still be in danger, as would I. And you wouldn't be there to protect us."

"Then what will you have me do? I refuse to let my son grown up on a war torn Cybertron."

"We still send him to Antilla. You said families will be going. Send him with caretakers, a femme and a mech, someone we can trust to protect him, take care of him and who would teach him who he is and what he means to us."

Sentinel looked unsure as he affectionately caressed Optimus' head.

"Sentinel, it is your duty as his father to keep him safe."

"I know, my love," he sighed. "I know."


	9. The Decepticon's Plan

This will be one of the few appearances by the Megatron and the Decepticons. Sorry. This story is centered on Optimus as he grows up from sparkling to mature mech. There may be some Sentinel vs Megatron or Optimus vs Megatron much later in the story. We'll have to see how it develops. Enough prattle, please enjoy Megatron at his finest.

* * *

**Megatron**

"**What do you mean he lives? I told you I wanted that runt dead**!"

"I sorry, my Lord. I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere in the apartment. There was so much smoke, I could hardly see. Then I had to leave when I heard the Autobot, Prowl calling for him."

"**AAAHHH**!!" I roared, smacking Starscream across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"I couldn't allow myself to be discovered! **I had to flee**!"

"You fool!" I growled, crouching over his prone form. "You could have killed the Autobot then killed the sparkling!"

"I did the best I could, Megatron!" he cowered.

I kicked him hard.

"Your best?!"

Another kick.

"I did kill the caretaker!"

"Your best isn't good enough! I will never get another opportunity to strike at Sentinel like that ever again! No doubt he will guard that runt of his with his life. No one will ever get near him!"

"On the contrary, my Lord."

I stopped mid kick and looked up to see one of my most trusted, and reliable, subordinates.

"Soundwave, when did you get back?"

"Just now. I returned as soon as I could."

"Where are you going?" I growled, putting my foot on Starscream to keep him from crawling away. "I'm not done with you, yet."

"My Lord, if you want the sparkling dead there may be another way. It seems Sentinel has decided to send the sparkling to the new Autobot colony on Antilla."

"Interesting," I mused, moving across the command center. "Will the mother be going with him?"

"No. I do not know who will be going with him. Only that he will be on the two days from now. That was all the information my spy was able to get. Apparently, only Sentinel and Thea know the caretakers' names. And only a select few know the sparkling is being sent away."

"Then we'll just have to destroy the entire ship, leave no one alive," I grinned wickedly.

"But there will be families on board. Dozens of sparklings and younglings. I understand killing one sparkling but…"

I grabbed Soundwave by the throat, cutting him off.

"Do as I say! I don't care how many die! I want Sentinel to suffer! I want his son, Optimus to die! Is that…"

"We can attack them as they pass near the Neru asteroid belt that orbits the planet Zenru," Starscream said, getting my attention.

I released Soundwave and glowered at Starscream, raising my hand to strike. I don't like to be interrupted!

"Our ships can take cover in the asteroid belt! The Autobot's ship will never know what hit them until it's too late!"

My hand lowered back to my side.

"Hmm, you may have redeemed yourself, Starscream."

"Thank you, my Lord!"

"Soundwave, see to it that all goes as planned. Our ships will attack as Starscream suggested. Starscream, you will go with him. Make sure everyone is dead! I want no survivors, no prisoners."

"It will be done, my Lord," Soundwave said with a bow.

"Do not fail me again, Starscream," I warned.

"I will not fail _**this**_ time, Megatron. I swear it."

As they left to prepare I returned back to my command chair feeling quite good about things. The war had started as I planned. Even now Decepticons were attacking the minor cities across Cybertron.

And soon, I will break Sentinel's spirit by killing his son. I know how much Sentinel Prime loves Optimus. I had seen it with my own optics. It will be a great blow to his spark once he learns his son is dead. From there on I will wear Prime down. I don't care how long it takes! I will wear him and the Autobots down until they're all dead or gone! And then Cybertron will be mine to rule!

"I do hope you're enjoying your time with your son, Sentinel. It will be the last you ever see of him," I whispered.


	10. Goodbyes

Ok, fair warning! Several boxes of tissues are needed for this chapter. This was by far one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write for any story. Yes, tears were spilled while writing it.

* * *

**Sentinel**

It is difficult to hold my son at the moment. To know that this will be the last time, for a long while, that I will feel the warmth of his small body against mine. To know that this is the last time his love will echo through my spark until the day we are reunited. To know that I will miss many vorns of his life as he grows.

I pray to Primus that I will not miss too many vorns. I know it is a fruitless prayer. The civil war has only just begun. From experience wars are never short lived. And still, I pray for I don't want to miss out on too much of my son's life.

"Papa," he yawns up at me, the warmth of his love spreading within me.

"I love you too, Optimus," I smiled, trying desperately to keep my tears at bay. "Recharge my son."

"Be a good little mech and recharge," Thea whispers, her hand caressing his small face.

He smiles and purrs at her.

My love couldn't stop her tears from flowing. Thankfully Optimus is too tired to notice. We're not giving him a chance to feel our spark ache by constantly giving him our love and our love only.

Another big yawn escapes him as his optics dim. Then finally he falls into recharge and Thea's tears and sobs fall hard.

"Ratchet, do it now," I say to my friend who had been standing in the shadows waiting.

"He will stay in recharge the entire trip and then some, I promise you," he tells us, gently lifting up Optimus' arm from beneath the blanket. "_**Nothing**_ will bring him out of recharge."

I turned my face away. I could not watch him inject my son with the sedative. Thea's sobs continue to fill the room.

"It's done," he says, his hand resting gently on my shoulder.

"Are the others ready?"

Ratchet nodded slowly.

"Thea, it is time."

"I know," she sniffled, wiping her tears.

Together the three of us exited the private quarters Thea and I had been staying in on the base after our home was destroyed. I must say, it was pure joy having my son with me in my office. He's been Thea's and my constant companion, never once has he left our sight the past few days. He'd crawl or walk around, curious about anything and everything. And he would always fall into recharge curled up on my lap or in his mother's arms.

Out in the hall were my most trusted comrades, my officers…my friends. I looked into each of their faces and saw the same sadness that was drowning my spark. I didn't hesitate to move up to them, I called them here because I knew they wanted to say goodbye. I had seen how much they cared for my son and I could not deny them this right.

"Do not worry, he will not wake," I said then gently transferred Optimus to Wheeljack's arms.

"Whoa! He's gotten heavier since the last time I held him," he chuckled softly, slow tears rolling down his faceplates. "I'm going to miss you, Optimus. You will be in my prayers, always, until the day you return."

Wheeljack tenderly kissed Optimus on the forehead then passed him to Jazz.

"Hey little fella," Jazz cooed. "You are just too cute, especially when you smile. Stay that way and the femmes will adore you. You flash that smile and you'll be a femme magnet on any planet in the galaxy. Trust your uncle Jazz, he knows." Jazz broke down in tears. "Goodbye, my little friend."

"I got him," Prowl said reassuringly to Jazz who kept crying softly. "Hey Optimus, you are one brave little mech, you know that? Stay brave. And may Primus watch over you, keeping you safe until the day you return to us."

I smiled kindly, seeing Ironhide with big tears rolling down his faceplates. He didn't say anything at first as he held Optimus close. He just watched him for several long astroseconds, taking in my son's gently features.

"I'm going to miss you calling me fragger," he said, making us laugh softly. "You're always so cute when you do it too. And you grinned doing it like you knew exactly what you were saying. I love you Optimus. I'm gonna sure miss you…a lot, you little pit spawn."

Ironhide choked and sobbed. Not one of us laughed at him. Everyone knew he was tougher than titanium plate armor. And everyone knew he had a special place in his spark for Optimus.

"Slag it to pit! This is so hard, Sentinel."

"I know my friend," I smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "I know."

"Here, take him, Ratchet," Ironhide sniffled. "Before I leak all over him."

"Too late, my friend," Ratchet smiled, cradling Optimus in one of his arms. I watched with curiosity as he pulled the blanket aside and exposed Optimus' chest. "Sentinel, Thea, come here, I want to show you something. I did it yesterday during his exam."

Ratchet activated one of the beams on his medical wrist band. The beam was designed to see past the outer armor to check for internal injuries.

"See…there on…on his spark casing just to the left of the opening? It's small. I didn't dare make it any larger."

I narrowed my optics and focused on…

"It's the Autobot insignia," Thea said.

"I don't know why I did it," Ratchet explained, turning the beam off and holding Optimus with both arms. "I figured maybe it would bring him good luck and keep him safe. No one would ever know it's there unless there was an internal injury that needed repairing."

"You did good, Ratchet," I smiled, my tears finally falling. "He was born an Autobot. And when he returns he will be an Autobot. I know that in my spark. I feel it with every ounce of energon flowing through my systems."

"He will be one of our finest," Thea said, taking our son into her arms.

"He's gonna be a big fragger that's for sure," Ironhide added, making everyone laugh.

"My son will return. I promise all of you," I said in earnest to them. "He will be noble, brave, strong, and caring. He will be a leader amongst us. He will make us all proud to be Autobots."

"Sentinel…it's time," Prowl said softly and reluctantly.

I nodded to him, my tears fall faster than before.

"Goodbye my beautiful son," Thea whispered then handed him to me.

"Goodbye, Optimus. I love you so much. Even if you forget, your spark will always remember me, it will always remember the love I feel for you this very moment…_**always**_."

My tears fell on my son's forehead as I held him close one last time. Then I handed him over to Prowl. Thea and I decided it would be best if one of my officers took Optimus to his caretakers. Even now they were waiting for him at a secret rendevous point just outside the space port where the ship that would take my son to safety was preparing to launch. It was already so difficult right now; we knew it would be even hard later when we had to hand our son over to another mech and femme to raise him.

Prowl had proved he was willing to sacrifice himself for Optimus. I knew they all would. But Prowl was my second in command. He earned this right when he saved my son.

And so Thea and I, along with our friends, watched as Prowl disappeared into the shadows of the night with our son. Both of us clinging to each other, hoping that some day soon, our Optimus would return to the home where he belongs.


	11. Cosmic Castaway

I think the chapter title speaks for itself. Also, I know a few of you have been wondering who the caretakers are that Sentinel and Thea picked. There was a reason why I never mentioned their names. They're irrelevant to the story. This chapter will bring that to light.

a/n: a Mongoose is to an ATV for a single rider. I got it from the game Halo 3. I love playing that game! The name Valguatr is one of the many old Norse names Odin was called. For those who don't know, Odin is associated with wisdom, war, battle, and death.

* * *

**Valgautr**

The sparkling giggled and chirped merrily as he climbed up my leg and onto my lap. His smiles and laughs always brought me so much joy. My chest swells with so much pride. I feel so blessed to have found his mother and to have created such a beautiful sparkling.

"Are you having fun?" I asked, tickling his belly.

My son's high pitched giggles told me he was having all the fun in the universe. I could even feel his love within my spark. I gladly returned mine to him.

"_Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We're under attack by Decepticons! If anyone can hear our transmission please send help! We have almost thirty families on board with younglings and sparklings! Pl…"_

I quickly placed my son in the co-pilot's seat. He sensed something was wrong and remained quiet, watching me as I typed in several commands on the console. I had to resist the urge to reply to the hail but I couldn't risk the Decepticons finding my family.

We had fled Cybertron in hopes of finding a peaceful life. I promised Eleni that I wouldn't fight anymore and take her and our son somewhere safe. During my entire life I have yet to break a single promise I have made.

The console's monitor showed the ship, Autobot energy signature too. It was entering the atmosphere with multiple bogies hot on his afterburners. Its current trajectory was…

"**VAL**!"

I grabbed my son and hurried outside. Eleni, who'd been making repairs on the engines, rushed into my arms as I emerged from our small space craft.

Above us was the Autobot vessel, multiple explosions erupting from its hull, a thick trail of black and red smoke behind it. It was spiraling out of control. My spark clenched, I knew it was going to crash.

"What are those?" Eleni asked pointing at the dozens of small metal objects ejecting from the hull.

"Escape pods!"

I gasped seeing the Decepticon ships shooting at the escape pods. Pure rage filled my spark as the pods exploded one by one in the sky. How could they?! Femmes, younglings, sparklings were inside those pods!

Then suddenly a huge fireball filled the sky. The Autobot vessel exploded with such a force that I could hear it and feel it from the ground. The Decepticons scattered. Fire rained from the sky. My son trembled in my arms. My spank sank as I knew hope was lost, nothing could have survived that.

And out of the fireball shot an escape pod. A single pod. It rocked over our heads towards the mountains a few parsecs away. It must have eject just as the ship blew!

"Eleni, take Magnus, power down the ship and stay inside," I said, placing our son in her arms.

"Papa?"

"Not now, Magnus," I smiled, trying to keep him calm.

I could sense his fear even as I opened the underneath storage compartment of the craft.

"What are you doing?" my bonded asked me.

The ramp lowered and I run up, grabbing my plasma rifle and mounted the mongoose.

"Val, you promised me! No more fighting!"

"I know my love," I said as I rolled down the ramp. "I'm not going to fight. But I can't turn my back on them. They're Autobots. Even if I can only save one then I have eased my conscience some."

She stared at me. Worry filled her beautiful blue optics. She was scared. Not for herself or me, but for Magnus our son. Ever since he was sparked her goal has been to keep him safe from the war we both knew was going to spread across all of Cybertron.

"Go, you'd just better get your aft back here or else!" she said, tears spilling from her optics.

"I promise, I'll return," I said, kissing her.

I fired up the mongoose and tore off as fast as the scattered trees would allow me in the direction the escape pod had crashed. Experience was telling me time was running out. If the Decepticons were shooting down escape pods this one might not have gone totally unnoticed. I prayed the trees would keep our space craft and my family hidden. As long as Eleni powered down the vessel she should be safe.

Once I was within half a parsec the energy signature of the escape pod showed up on the mongoose's sensors. My guess was almost accurate. I only had to make a slight adjustment to my course. I was just thankful I didn't pick up any Decepticon energy signatures yet.

The mongoose's sensors were limited but I would have enough warning to take cover if necessary. And even if I was forced to fight I'd have no qualms about killing a few Decepticons. They went against everything I believe in. But I hope it doesn't come to that. I'd rather not risk my family. And I couldn't risk my son growing up without a father. I love Magnus too much to do that to him.

The brakes squeaked softly as I came to a sudden stop. The pod was just over this small hill. I quickly turned the power down on the mongoose to its minimal setting so the sensors were still operable then covered it with some tree branches. With my comlink was keyed into the sensors on the mongoose I'd know when the Decepticons got close.

With my plasma rifle slung over my shoulder, I ran up the hill. Once I reached the top I came to an abrupt stop, shield my optics a bit. Frag! The pod was still hot! Steam wafted up from the pod. Smoldering brush surrounded it. But I didn't have time. I pushed on and with the butt of my rifle I hit the release button to open the door and waited.

No one emerged. No frantic mother or father. No frightened youngling. Not even a sound except for the crackling fire.

Once some of the steam cleared and I was able to see inside. My spark twisted in sorrow. It was a sparkling, wrapped snuggly in its blanket. And with it was the severed arm of a mech. I assume it was a mech because its length and width was similar to my own arm. He must have had enough time to put his sparkling safely in the pod. I too would sacrifice any bit of myself if it meant saving my son.

The alarm sounded. The Decepticons were coming!

Wasting no more time I reached in and grabbed the sparkling. When I quickly turned something fell. My optics followed it. A toy. Presumably the sparkling's.

My alarm beeped more insistently. I was out of time.

I left the toy and ran for safety. It was only just a toy. This sparkling's life was much more valuable to me.

Just as I took cover I heard the laser fire of a ship and in an instant the pod exploded. The sparkling in my arms continued to recharge oblivious to all that was around him. I sighed thinking that was probably best. I couldn't bear to think that someone so young had to endure all of that.

"That's the last one, Starscream," a voice said.

I glanced up from my hiding place to see three Decepticons hovering above the escape pod with their ship slowly circling up above them. I recognized the one called Starscream. I had only seen him once before when the Decepticons were just annoying rebels and not the force they were today. But I never forget the faces of my enemies. Never.

"What's that?" another voice asked.

I froze. Frag! They saw me! With the sparkling secured in one arm I drew my weapon ready to fire.

"It's just a toy burning," Starscream answered. "Let's head back and give Lord Megatron the good news."

"Yes, Sir."

Primus, I had never been so relieved in my entire life when they left. So relieved that I contacted Eleni via our comlink.

"Are you ok?"

"_Yes. Magnus was a little scared but he seemed to understand to remain quiet. From what I can see, they're leaving._"

"Their job is done," I said, gritting my jaw angrily.

"_Were…were you able to save whomever was in the escape pod?_"

My optics fell upon the sparkling. Tears gently rolled down my faceplates. The little sparkling's entire world had been blown away, literally and figuratively. It was alone in the universe now. No family. No friends. Nothing.

"_Val?_"

"Yes, my love. It seems our family just got a little bigger."

"_I don't understand._"

"You will very soon, I'm coming back now."

I spoke soflty to the sparkling as I sat down on the mongoose.

"I will love you as my own, little one. I promise."


	12. A New Son

I want to apologize. There was a bit of confusion back in chapter 10, the Goodbye chapter. I added a sentence explaining exactly where Prowl was going. So you can all rest comfortably. Prowl is not dead.

In the previous chapter you met Optimus new father. Now here's his new mother. Please, enjoy.

* * *

**Eleni**

It felt like an eternity before I heard the familiar engine sound of the mongoose approaching. I was so worried. There had been so many Decepticons in the skies a short while ago. I knew Val could handle himself in a fight but even he couldn't fight off those numbers.

He was a proud soldier and an excellent pilot for most of his life, receiving some of the highest honors awarded to fine mechs or femmes in the Autobot army. Then he gave it all up for our son, Magnus.

My sparkmate, my bonded was prepared to fight in the coming civil war. I too was prepared to do my part as an engineer. How our lives changed the day we found out about Magnus.

All our goals were about him. We thought nothing for ourselves. Val's commander was very understanding, being a father himself, when Val resigned from his post. We sold all our belongings except for some essentials. Those credits, along with the credits that took us nearly six orns to collect was enough to buy this small vessel, the mongoose, some supplies, and have a little extra currency for emergencies.

It was a bucket of loose screws and bolts but I was a good enough engineer to keep it running. And we didn't need too many supplies. Mainly energon nutrients for Magnus, medical supplies, and a few spare parts for our ship.

And now we were going to add one more.

I sighed wondering how much of a dent our supplies were going to take adding on this survivor to our family. I could tell by the sound of Val's voice that he was not giving up this…this cosmic castaway. My Val has such a kind and generous spark. It was the reason why I fell in love with him.

Magnus suddenly started chirping madly and wiggling in my arms excitedly.

"Papa!"

Looking up, I too saw Val approaching. Only he was alone. I didn't see this survivor he was talking about. It wasn't until my love came to a stop that I noticed the bundle in his arm.

"Are the repairs done?" he asked as he dismounted the vehicle.

"Good enough to fly," I answered, my optics locked onto the bundle he cradled so gently.

"Then let's get loaded up. I'll feel safer once we're off this planet."

"Is that…"

Val smiled. His hand unfolded the blanket to reveal the sparkling within.

"I think it's a mech," he explained. "Weighs about the same as Magnus and seems as long. But our son is big for his age. So, I'm hoping he or she is old enough to tell us its name."

"We…"

Magnus started warbling, chirping and whistling all at once interrupting me. His optics were as wide as they could be as he lean towards the sparkling. His small hand reached to pull the blanket back some more.

He bleeped curiously looking at Val.

"He's never seen another sparkling before," Val smiled, moving the bundled sparkling closer to Magnus. "This is your brother or sister. Hopefully, mamma will find out which one it is soon. After we launch."

With that said. The sparkling and Magnus were place in the recharge crib while Val and I packed up my tools and the mongoose. I kept hearing Magnus twittering and chirping as if talking to the sparkling sharing his crib with him. Every so often when I checked on them he was sitting there just staring at the recharging sparkling.

It was only once we were back out in space that I finally left the co-pilots seat to check on the new member of our family. I was an engineer, first and foremost, but I did have a small amount of medical training. It was a requirement of all engineers.

"Val," I called softly after cover the sparkling back up.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, hurrying from the cockpit. "Is it injured?"

"No, he's perfectly healthy," I sighed. "It seems like he was given a sedative to keep him in recharge. So he won't wake for several more breems. Probably wise considering what was going on up there."

"So it is a mech," he smiled, reaching down and caressing the sparkling's head. His other hand did the same to Magnus. "You have a brother Magnus. Isn't it wonderful?"

Magnus giggled appearing happy about the news. Val was happy too, I could feel it within my spark. I just wasn't sure how to take this…this unexpected son.

"Eleni, what's troubling you?" Val questioned, lifting my face up with tender hands.

"From what I can tell, he's about the same age as Magnus."

"Wow, he's a big sparkling too!"

"Yes he is. That means he'll need the same amount of energon nutrient bottles as Magnus. Val…we don't have enough supplies to make it to the Arenus Quadrant."

"I'll figure something out," he said, his optics looking at the sparklings in the crib. Then he looked over at me with such determination etched in his faceplates. "I'll figure something out."

"Val, perhaps it would have been best if…"

"Don't say it!" he warned me. "I wasn't going to abandon him! What if it was Magnus in that escape pod! Wouldn't you want someone to rescue our son, to give him a loving home?"

"Yes," I whispered, unable to meet Val's optics with my own.

"Eleni," he sighed, his hands taking hold of mine. "I promise him I would love him as my own. I pray to Primus you will too."

Val reached into the crib, picking up the sparkling. As he placed the sparkling in my arms I knew the little mech already had a special place in Val's spark. Plus, when my bonded makes a promise he keeps it.

I love Val more than anything in the universe. He has given me a joy I never dreamed possible. So of course, I too will accept this sparkling as my own. I too will give him all the love I give Magnus.

"Since he's so young he cannot tell us his name, I will name him," Val said, holding the sparkling's head in his hand. "He is our son from this point on and his name will be…Orion Pax."

"What is it with you and the two name thing?" I smirked up at him. "Ultra Magnus…Orion Pax? Honestly, Val. If we ever have a femme, I'm naming her! Not you!"

"I'm a soldier, love," he playfully smiled, lifting Magnus up and holding him close. "They're going to grow into big mechs so they need big names to match. Ultra Magnus and Orion Pax sound like two soldiers you don't to mess with unless you want your aft turned inside out."

"You're incorrigible! And no bad words near the sparklings!"

"Anything you say," he cooed, kissing me. "See him, Magnus. This is your brother, Orion."

Magnus giggled and clapped excitedly. Ever the happy sparkling! I've never seen him upset about anything. And so much like his father, taking everything in stride.

I looked at Orion and wondered what kind of mech he was or was going to be. I know he's going to need a lot of love since he lost those close to his spark. I trembled, clutching him closer. Primus, his spark was going to feel so lonely.

"Welcome to our family…Orion," I whispered, bending over and brushing my lips against he forehead, promising to give him all the love he was going to need. He might never get to feel my love within his spark but Primus as my witness he will always know how much I love him.


	13. Tragic News

I know how much everyone loves these guys but this is their last chapter for a while. I promise you _**will**_ see them again later in the story. After this chapter the story will be focused on Optimus as he grows.

I know it's very short. But Primus, this was another difficult chapter to write. And well, there isn't much to say when delivering bad news to a parent. Please have a box of tissues handy.

* * *

**Ratchet**

The mood around the base was somber. The tragic news of the Autobot ship carrying all those families had touched us all. Those of us who knew of Sentinel and Thea's precious cargo on board were quiet, praying that Prowl and his team would find survivors. I too prayed like I had never prayed before, hoping that by some miracle Optimus survived.

"How's Thea?" Ironhide asked quietly as he approached.

I pushed away from the wall I had been leaning against and straightened up.

"I gave her a mild sedative," I sighed. She didn't take the news so well. What mother would? "How's Sentinel holding up?"

"He's not talking. Just sits there in his office, not moving. I think he like us is hoping Prowl finds survivors and that Optimus is among them."

"Prowl's vessel is on approach," Jazz spoke softly as he and Wheeljack arrived to where Ironhide and I were waiting.

We all looked up and saw the shuttle coming in for a landing. The four of us slowly walked to the landing zone. I shuddered, trying to fight back my tears. None of us wanted to say it out loud. But we all knew there was a strong possibility Optimus didn't survive the cruel attack.

None of us moved when Prowl emerged and slowly headed towards us. One look on his face and we knew. Wheeljack started sniffling. Jazz put an arm around the mech's shuddering shoulders, tears streaming down his own faceplates. Ironhide, try as he may, couldn't stop his own tears as he stood tall and proud.

"There were…no survivors," Prowl's voice quivered. "Any escape pods that had made it to ground were…obliterated. I…I found this near one of them."

I managed to keep my own tears at bay until Prowl's trembling hand held out the small, burned toy for me to take. Though most of it was charred, I recognized it. I was there with Sentinel the day he picked it out for his son.

"It took Sentinel two breems to find the right toy for his son," I smiled, my tears falling fast, my hands delicately holding the toy. "He was so nervous and excited about becoming a father. I don't think I have ever seen a happier mech than Sentinel when I placed that sparkling in his arms for the first time."

My grief consumed me and I wept like I had never wept before.

"It's just not right," Jazz muttered softly.

"I see a Decepticon, he's dead," Ironhide growled angrily even as he continued to weep. "With Primus as my witness, I will kill any Decepticon that crosses my path. One for each of those lives on board that ship. _**All**_ for Optimus."

"Ratchet…" Prowl whispered softly, his hand gently touching my forearm.

I looked up. Prowl indicated that someone was behind us.

Turning I saw Sentinel slowly approaching us. He stopped when we all turned to face him. My optics locked on his and he knew. Without a word being said, my friend knew his son was…dead.

Sentinel staggered back a few steps, his normally proud shoulders slumped and shuddered. Ironhide and I didn't hesitate to rush to his side, taking him into our arms. He was our best friend first before he was ever our commander. The two of us had promised to always be there whenever Sentinel needed us.

"Is that…" he started as he moved out of our arms.

I nodded, gently placing Optimus' toy in Sentinel's hands.

"It was his favorite," he wept, clutching the toy close to his chest. "It was the only thing I dared give to my son."

Sentinel fell to his knees.

"My son…my beautiful son, Optimus," he wept, staring up at the night sky. "How I love you so much!"

The roar that emanated from Sentinel was deafening to my audio receptors. His grief penetrated my spark like nothing ever had before.

The little sparkling we had all come to love and adore was gone from our lives…forever.


	14. Optimus II

I had to do this chapter. I was debating on whose POV until I finally decided it had to be from Optimus' POV. Sorry that its so short. That couldn't be helped.

In this scene, Optimus finally wakes up.

* * *

**Optimus**

Strange voices woke me. I laid there for a moment smiling, remember how I felt when I fell into recharge with papa holding me. I didn't feel him or mama at the moment. That was ok. I don't feel them every moment. Bringing my optics online I saw I didn't recognizing the ceiling above me. Nor did I recognize anything else when I sat up. Again, I wasn't worried. I had woken up in new places before. As long as I had…

My toy! Where was it?

I looked around and didn't see it. It wasn't even under my blanket. Maybe papa has it. He likes to play with it like I do. He makes me laugh when he plays with it. He always makes it tickling me.

"Papa!"

Nothing. I still didn't even feel his love inside. Perhaps he didn't hear me.

"PAPA!"

Again nothing. I started to cry.

I suddenly heard footsteps. I quickly pulled myself up, holding onto the rail of the crib I was in.

"MAMA! PAPA!" I shouted looking in the direction I head the footsteps coming.

I was getting worried. I didn't even feel mama's love inside me. And I always felt mama's love when I called for her. She could always make me feel better on the inside and when she held me in her arms.

A strange big blue and white mech smiled down at me and spoke. I didn't understand most of what he said. I understood 'awake' and 'good'.

I looked up at him emitting a long sorrowful beep hoping he'd understand I wanted my mama and papa.

Again he smiled, speaking to me. I started to cry. I don't think he understood me.

Instinctively I reached to my mama and papa, hoping they'd come to me like they always do when I'm afraid.

"Shh," the big mech cooed, lifting me up.

He held me close to his chest much like papa always does. He was warm like papa. Only he wasn't papa.

"**PAPA!**"

"**MAMA!**"

I cried for them over and over. Where were they? Why weren't they coming? Why didn't I feel them?

The more I cried, the more the strange mech cooed to me, holding me close, his big hand caressing my back. He wasn't papa! I wanted papa! I wanted mama!

Over and over I kept calling for them. I couldn't even see I was crying so much. And even when no more sound came from my vocal processor I still called for papa and mama.

I was scared. I desperately wanted to feel their love, their reassurance that everything was going to be ok.

Not understanding I curled up into a tight ball and just wailed.


	15. Sparkache and Jubilation

Some sparkache here but not too much. Orion and Magnus meet face to face for the first time. Beware of sparkling cuteness. You've been warned.

* * *

**Valgautr**

It was a relief to my spark when the new addition of our family had finally fallen into recharge over a breem ago. I had been expecting him to be upset, calling for his mother and father. I wasn't prepared for how stubborn he was going to be. He continually fought off his recharge for several breems before succumbing.

Nor was I prepared for how much my spark would ache for him. There's no greater feeling in the universe than feeling the love and warmth of my family within my spark. My new son lost that and would never have it again until the day he had a family of his own.

I know. I too was orphaned. My parents were killed in an accident when I was four vorns old. I have never forgotten the emptiness I felt within after my parents were gone. I recall how difficult it was to get up and do the most simplest of tasks. But my caretakers understood how to give me affection in other ways. The hugs, the kisses, the words of affection kept me going.

Time went by. The ache in my spark was still there. My spark never forgot how much my parents loved me, and never has to this day. But I learned to live with the sparkache. I learned that there were other joys in life. I learned to love again.

It was by chance that I walked into the wrong lab that day on the Autobot base in Kaon where I was stationed. My optics couldn't look away from Eleni. She was the most beautiful femme I had ever seen. It took me one deca-cycle to build up enough courage to ask her out. Less than two vorns later I asked her to bond with me.

And thus, the void in my spark was filled. The ache I had felt for so long was gone the moment our sparks merged that very first time. Her presence, her love filled me in a way I desperately needed. And the birth of my son, Magnus, simply added to that love within.

The same will be of Orion. Though I will never feel him within, I will always feel the love I have for him as strongly as the love I feel for Eleni and Magnus.

"Orion, do you know you already have a special place in my spark?" I whispered kissing the recharging sparkling's forehead.

A soft questioning whistle pulled me from my inner thoughts. Looking down I saw Magnus looking up at the sparkling I was holding in my arm. Then his gently blue optics looked at me. I could sense the confusion in his spark.

"Come on up," I smiled, giving him my love, quelling any doubts me might have. He grinned and eagerly climbed, making himself comfortable on my lap. "Plenty of room for both of you…my sons."

"At least until they grow up and get too big to fit on your lap, Val."

Eleni kissed me before sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Nonsense, I will always have room for them both," I smiled.

"I brought a bottle for Orion too," she spoke softly, handing one bottle to Magnus who started suckling it right away. She sighed. "Orion must feel so alone."

"Yes, I know he does. But he is also very young. I'm hoping that will work in his favor and we might avoid the deep depressing moods I had to endure after I lost my parents."

"It breaks my spark to know he will never feel our love as Magnus does."

"He will feel it in other ways, Eleni. He will learn to love us as well. It's just going to take some time."

The recharging sparkling suddenly yawned and stretched silencing both my bonded and I. Together we watched Orion slowly emerge from recharge, rubbing his optics. Almost, right away he looked around at his surroundings and I saw the sadness in his face. My spark ached for him as he trembled in my arm, pressing his face against my chest and whimpered.

Magnus beep questioningly at me, clutching his bottle in one arm.

"Orion is very sad, Magnus. He needs our love," I told him.

Magnus look from me to Orion. His processor was contemplating something. He had that look I'd seen often when he was thinking very hard about something.

'Do nothing. Let's see how they do on their own,' I told Eleni over our bond.

This was their first meeting. I wanted to see how they'd interact.

Magnus leaned closer and spoke in his sparkling talk. Orion slowly turned his head to look. Soft, quiet warbles and chirps sounded from him. Magnus responded softly, his hand patted Orion on the arm.

He was a bold and curious sparkling that was certain when he reached out to touch Magnus. Orion's optics were wide in surprise. I laughed quietly. Apparently he had never seen another sparkling before either.

A flurry of excited chirps sounded from Orion making Magnus giggle. I couldn't help but smile as they appeared to respond well to each other. Eleni and I even remained quiet as they continued to exchange their sparkling talk for only a few klicks. And in those few minutes I felt the fear and tension ease from Orion's body. And with it some of my sparkache as well.

Then Orion surprised both Eleni and I that just about made my spark soar with jubilation. He reached and touched the bottle Magnus was holding.

"Ppleezz?"

It did not surprise me when Magnus offered his bottle. He always had such a generous spark.

"Quick, give him his bottle," I said. "You keep that Magnus. Orion has his own."

Primus, I nearly burst into tears as Orion's little hands eagerly took the bottle.

"Tank yo," he said then shoved the bottle into his mouth.

"You're very welcome, Orion," Eleni smiled, tears gently rolling down her cheeks, her hand caressing his head. "At least he was taught to have some manners."

"He can talk too. Better than I was expecting."

"I'm afraid it's probably still not enough to tell us his name. Please and thank you are like mama and papa. He may even say some names but not his own."

"It doesn't matter, his name is Orion now," I insisted, smiling at how my two sons kept looking at each other.

They even periodically touched each other all while they continually suckled down their energon nutrient bottles. I exhaled slowly, my spark filling with so much warmth and affection for them both. How precious they both were to me. I kissed each one of my son's on their heads in turn and held them close to my chest.

"Primus has seen fit to bless us with two sons, Eleni."

"Well, you'd better talk to Primus and figure out how we're going to feed our two sons. With Orion being the same size as Magnus I'm sure he probably drinks two bottles a feeding as well. I'll be back with their second bottles."

I smirked, watching Eleni get up and leave. What a lovely femme.

"You'll find your mother is a very sensible femme, my sons," I whispered to them, getting them both to look up at me. "Just between us…it's one of the reasons I love her so much."


	16. A Mother's Love: Eleni

Holy Frag! Two chapters in one day! Honestly, I just had to get this chapter out of my head. I think this was one of the hardest chapters yet to write. You might need a box of tissues. Also, I want to apologize. I never knew what the toy was that Sentinel gave to Optimus until I thought of the scene in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

This chapter makes up for that rather short one with Optimus too.

* * *

**Eleni**

Two deca-cycles had passed since Orion came on board. It was a difficult two deca-cycles for Val and me. Our new son would always call for his parents whenever he woke up alone. Each time Val or I went to collect him we'd find him in tears rubbing the area of his chest over his spark.

We made a concerted effort to make sure Magnus was there whenever Orion woke. Plus we were trying to get them on the same recharging cycle to make things easier for Val or myself around the ship. Magnus seemed to work as a good distraction for Orion from his sparkache. The two sparklings where both very chatty when together.

Sometimes I would sit, out of their sight, and just listen to them speaking in their own sparkling language. They always sounded so happy. As a mother, that's all I ever asked for from Primus…that my sons be happy.

"Eleni, make sure Magnus and Orion are secure. We'll be arriving at the Xia outpost in about twenty klicks."

I nodded getting to my feet.

The Xia outpost. It was a trading outpost where we could enlarge our supply of energon nutrients for the long journey to the Arenus Quadrant. The last stop before anything really.

Magnus suddenly screeched loudly. I never heard that noise from him before and hurried to see what was wrong. Val was right behind me. He was never far from me or Magnus when there was trouble.

"NO!" Magnus shouted.

We arrived in time to see Magnus pry Orion's hands off the toy. My natural born son hugged his toy close, keeping it away from Orion. My surrogate son looked sorrowfully up at us before curling up, patting his chest. Again, tears fell from his optics but he did not make a sound.

"Well, I kind of expected that," Val sighed, reaching in caressing both mech's heads at the same time. "We'll have to get Orion his own toy. I didn't think they'd share the one for too long."

I frowned. We were already cutting into our savings on this stop. Val has been fortunate enough to find ways for us to bring in more credits or not have to spend too many. But I'm worried his good fortune might run out when we need it most.

"Eleni, you worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough."

An alarm sounded from the cockpit interrupt him when he opened to speak.

"We're on final approach. Stay with them."

I watched as Magnus twittered happily with his prize while Orion lay quiet and still. Not hesitating, I lifted him up and held him close, rocking him gently.

"Everything will be ok, Orion," I cooed to him, wiping his tears. "You'll see. In time everything will be ok."

I sighed. In two deca-cycles Orion has not smiled or laughed. He is quiet, unless talking with Magnus. I often wonder what is going through his processor. I can tell he's still not sure about Val or me by how he interacts with us. He quietly sits there while we talk to him.

Confused. Quiet. Sad.

Those are the three emotions I get from him most. I've noticed he seems a bit more accepting of Val more than me at this point. Of course, Val has worked extremely hard on a father-son bond with Orion. But the little mech only speaks to Magnus or when he's hungry.

"We're at port twenty-four," Val announced coming back into the common area of the ship. "I'll take Orion with me…"

"No, I need to work with him more. I'll take him."

"Very well," he smiled then picked up Magnus. "You're coming with me. You can help me pick out a toy for Orion."

"Remember…"

"I know which energon nutrients to get. Now when it comes to tools, that's your area of expertise."

"Just don't over spend," I reminded him.

"Yes, dear," he huffed, kissing my cheek. "We'll meet back here in one breem."

"That's about all my arms can take," I joked, shifting Orion into a more comfortable position in my arms. "He's a heavy little mech."

"Don't worry Orion. Magnus and I'll will pick out a good toy for you."

With one more kiss for me and one for Orion from Val, I left the ship. It made sense for us to go our separate ways to get supplies. Val had a list and I had a list. And we'd be back on our way that much sooner.

The trade district was busy with all kinds of races. Many were my kind. Most were organics, as we called them.

Orion stared with the curiosity of a sparkling at everything we passed by. I made sure to take my time so he'd have a chance to take in as much as he could. My list was small, just a few tools and parts. It'd only take me a few klicks to purchase them.

There were even a few femmes with sparklings. We'd pause by them. Orion always had something to say to the sparklings. And he wasn't afraid around the mature mechs or femmes either when they patted him on the head or spoke to him.

"He's a quiet little mech," I'd tell them when Orion didn't respond to them.

I think the comment that made me feel most proud was how handsome his face was. I had honestly never thought about it before. But the more a femme pinched his cheek the more I started to notice he had rather handsome face. One mech even called Orion a 'femme magnet'.

It was true! Primus, I was so glad I had Orion with me! If I had spotted Val with femmes of any species hanging around him and Orion I would have fritzed!

Still, through it all Orion remained quiet in my arms. It wasn't until we were heading back to our port number and walking past the last of the venues that Orion suddenly started trilling and beeping.

I had no idea what captured his optics. But whatever it was got him all excited. He was even wiggling to get down from my arms.

At first I thought perhaps he saw someone he recognized. My spark trembled with a fear I wasn't expecting at that moment. I found I didn't want to lose Orion.

Knowing he could walk, with some help, I set him on his feet and allowed him to lead me. I was somewhat relieved when we came to a stop at a small cart filled with miscellaneous items, including a few toys. But I was confused as to what he was so excited about.

"What is it?" I asked, lifting him up.

He pointed then clapped, warbled, and smiled. Primus, he smiled!

"I think I know what it is," the merchant smirked.

He reached up and grabbed a toy similar to the one Magnus plays with.

It was just a simple toy robot, red with a blue head, unlike Magnus' that was all blue with a few white markings. Yet to Orion it may as well been Primus himself from his reaction.

"Ppleezz?" Orion asked, reaching for it.

I partially closed my optics covers, feeling my spark ache. I had given Val a hard time for spending so much on the toy robot he bought for Magnus. It was four times as much as any other toy on the market! But I wasn't like Val. I didn't do things spontaneously as he did. I was…practical, thinking of the big picture and not what was happening in that very moment.

"I'm sorry, Orion," I sighed, pulling his hands down. "We don't have enough credits to buy it."

I politely thanked the merchant and hurried away. Orion, not understanding started crying saying please over and over. Each time he begged me was like a blade twisting in my spark. So much so that by the time we reached the ship I was in tears.

I was so upset I didn't know what to do. I just sat in a chair, weeping, watching through my tears as Orion wailed with his face on the floor.

"ELENI!" Val's frantic voice sounded as he came rushing in. "What happened? Are you both ok?"

His concerned blue optics darted from me to Orion. Even Magnus was worried as he looked at me. And in that moment I knew what I had to do.

"Do you have any credits left?"

"Some…"

"Give them to me," I said, holding one hand out while wiping my tears away with the other.

"Eleni, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked. "What's wrong with Orion?"

"Is that the toy you got for him?"

"Yes," he answered with so much confusion and worried etched into his faceplates.

I took the toy from him.

"I'll be back in ten klicks."

"ELENI!" he called as I ran out the side door of our ship.

I sent him my love through our bond. It was all I could think to do in that moment. I was more concerned about the well being of one little sparkling more than anything right now as I ran.

I don't think I have ever been so desperate for anything in my entire life when I walked up to the merchant. I knew I still didn't have enough credits and was hoping I could barter with the mech.

"Oh, you're back," he smiled, all too happily it seemed.

"Yes," I answered, my optics looking at the toy. "I know I still don't have enough credits. I was thinking perhaps the credits and this other toy combined would be enough to buy the red toy there for my son."

"Hmm," he mused, examining the toy I had to offer. "Let me see what you have."

I opened my palm up to show him how much I had.

"I'm sorry. You still don't have enough."

"Please," I begged. "For my son's sake."

"You shouldn't have let him see it if you couldn't afford it. Now go. I have time for beggars."

"Wait…I have…I have something else I could trade."

My spark ached to do this but it didn't hurt nearly as much as seeing how upset Orion was. I pulled the small emerald gem from a small hidden pocket of my armor. It was a gift from Val the day he asked me to bond with him. Probably the only precious thing in the universe that I could call mine other than my bonded sparkmate and my sons.

I held it for the longest moment, struggling to keep my tears at bay. I had vowed the day Magnus was born that I would do anything for his happiness. Now, I must extend that same vow to Orion.

"Here," I said setting it on the counter top. "I'm sure that will more than cover it."

"Ahh…"

"Hold it one astrosecond!" a strange mech said, slamming his hand over the gem and preventing the merchant from getting hold of it. The stranger place the gem carefully back in the palm of my hand. "Such lovely femmes should never have to trade something so precious to them."

"I would give up anything for my son," I said to him.

"I can see that," he smiled warmly. "I saw how upset he was too. And how upset you were as you ran away."

I bowed my head feeling a bit ashamed for acting that way in public. I had actually never done that before.

"Here, that should be more than enough for the toy," he said tossing the currency on the counter and grabbing the toy Orion wanted. "Now come with me, my dear and we'll talk trade. I'm sure you'll find I'm more generous than this fellow."

The merchant grunted in response collecting his money, not looking very happy.

"I don't have much…"

The stranger raised his hand with a smile to silence me.

"It just so happens to be that my son is looking for that very toy you have in your hand. I propose an even trade."

My optics about popped out of their port sockets! He must be joking! The toy I held was a common toy seen on many of the vendors' carts.

"Is that all…a trade?" I skeptically asked.

The mech laughed heartily.

"I can see you're a very intelligent femme. So, I will confess. I have no sparklings or younglings of my own. But the smile on a youngling's face has always given me so much happiness, especially in today's hard times with the Civil War erupting on Cybertron. And I can't in good conscious allow a mother to be so desperate to make her son happy. So, do we have a deal?"

He held out the toy I wanted for Orion and seemed earnest about everything he said. I was still a bit skeptical. However, my desire to make Orion happy was stronger.

"Thank you," I smiled, exchanging the toy in my hand for the other. I never felt so relieved in all my life as I clutched it close. "What's you're name so that I know who to thank Primus for in my prayers."

"Alpha Trion," he said with a slight bow of his head. "Best hurry so your son isn't upset more than he has to be."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," I said then hurried off back to the ship.

When I entered the common area I found Val pacing back and forth, rocking Orion gently in his arms. The poor little mech was still crying. My son Magnus watched with concern from the chair he was sitting in.

"Eleni, what the frag is going on?" Val demanded the moment his optics spotted me.

"I'll explain in a klick. Sit him down, here on the table," I instructed, keeping the toy behind my back in one hand. "Please, Val. It's important."

He sighed in resignation and did as I told him. Again, I sent him my love over our bond, reassuring him that all was well. As always, I felt his love in return resonating in my spark.

"Orion, I'm so sorry…I had no idea…" I started, my own tears choking my vocal processor up. "I want you to know how much I love you."

I set the toy before him on the table.

Orion's optics immediately focused on the toy. His cries slowly died down as he wiped his tears away. Then he smiled. Primus, he had such a lovely smile. With a tentative hand he reached for the toy but then quickly pulled his hand back, warbling softly. Worried blazing blue optics looked up at me.

"It's ok," I sniffled, taking the toy and holding it for him to take. "Go on, take it. It's yours. I understand what it means to you."

The smile got bigger as he squealed with delight. I giggled when he held his prize close to his chest rocking back and forth. He was so happy.

I glanced up at Val, expecting to see a smile on his face to match the one on mine. Only I didn't. I never saw him so sad before.

"What?" I gently asked, reaching to touch his hand.

"When I pulled Orion out of the escape pod, his toy fell. The Decepticons were too close. I didn't have time to be concerned over a simple toy."

Val lifted up Magnus, and took the seat for himself, holding Magnus on his lap.

"Val…"

"I didn't realize how…" he started, tears slowly rolling. "Eleni, it was the same model as this one you just now gave him. Same colors and everything. Oh, Primus…if I had known how special it was to him I would have grabbed it. It was his only link to his parents…the only thing to remind him of their love within his spark. I…"

"Shh, that doesn't matter anymore," I cooed, kissing his hand. "He seems happy now. That's all that matters."

Orion suddenly crawled over and hugged me, surprising me. Of course, I didn't hesitate to cradle him closely in my arms. Then he did something that just about made my spark melt, he started to purr softly. Whether it was at me or his toy, I don't know. But I didn't care as long as he was happy.

"You're very welcome," I responded, rubbing my nose against his. "I love you, Orion. I love you very much."

Up next is up to you the reader. Let me know if you want more sparkling cuteness between Magnus and Optimus. Otherwise, if no one says anything i'm pushing on and Optimus/Orion will be older.


	17. Sparklings

Thanks so much for the reviews. I apologize for it taking so long. Hopefully it's worth it. Also, the majority of you wanted more sparkling cuteness so here it is. I'm going to do this chapter similar to chapter five. It's not from anyone person's POV. I hope you enjoy it.

Since I've started some of these stories I have now watched all the G1 Transformers episodes at least once. (Yeah, I bought the collection that included the movie. How dare they kill of all my favs!) Anyway, I managed to get through the episodes after the movie.

One thing I noticed about Ultra Magnus was that he didn't seem as confident a leader as Optimus. I took that and I'm using it for this story. Please, if you're Magnus fans don't take it to spark. He will still be a brave warrior, capable in combat as always. But you will see him grow to that mech as Optimus will grow to the mech we all know as well.

**Reminder**: Cybertronian time references for the story

Astrosecond - .25 of a second

Nano-klick – one second

Klick – one minute

Breem – one hour

Jour – one day (36 Breems)

Deca-Cycle – one week (10 Jours)

Orn – one month (50 Jourd)

Vorn – one year (14 Orns)

* * *

Three orns had passed. Orion was growing more accustomed to his caretakers with each passing jour. But it was the bond with Magnus that was strongest. The two sparkling mechs had truly become brothers much to Val and Eleni's happiness. So many times where one went the other followed, even if they were getting into trouble. They were nearly inseparable. And many times it was the same little mech leading the other.

Orion.

It was early morning. The ship was nestled safely in a valley of a remote unpopulated planet. Val and Eleni were still in recharge. And as usual, Orion was the first to awaken. He started warbling softly to his toy, hugging it. There was always a special feeling in his spark when he held the toy. Not even Val or Eleni or even Magnus could give him this feeling. It always made him happy.

After a few klicks Magnus woke. He sat up and yawned. Optic covers blinked slowly as he watched his brother playing. It always took Magnus a few klicks to get moving unlike Orion who was always ready to go the moment he was up. With a few encouraging beeps and chirps from Orion, Magnus became more awake and was finally ready to play.

Only this morning Orion had something on his processor. He carefully set his toy down in the corner of the recharge crib he shared with his brother. Then he got to his feet. His legs were much stronger now. Strong enough for him to run now when he wanted and strong enough for climbing.

In only a few nano-klicks, Orion climbed out of the recharge crib and dropped to the floor. Magnus quickly stood up, calling for his brother in his sparkling way. Tears filled his optics because he was all alone in the recharge crib with no idea how to follow his brother.

Orion was a clever sparkling. It didn't take him long to figure things out. And Magnus was quick to learn if he was shown how. So, Orion climbed back up into the crib and showed his brother exactly how to get out.

Magnus wasn't as fearless as Orion. It looked like a long way down to him from the crib railing to the floor below where his brother was waiting. But it was his love for his brother that gave him courage to make the descent.

Val and Eleni lay together in their lovers embrace. Their passion was spent long ago and they were still in deep recharge. The door to their room flew open. The sounds of little feet pitter pattered quickly across the room. High pitched squeals of delight reverberated off the walls.

"Primus, it's too early for them to be up!" Val muttered, pulling the blanket over his head. "Why did you get them out?"

"What?" Eleni yawned, snuggling against her bonded more. "I haven't moved at all this morning. Maybe we left the door open by accident."

The familiar sounds of sparkling feet running was too loud to be in the other room. So, Val uncovered his head, reluctantly turned away from his sparkmate, and found himself face to face with two mischievous little sparkling mechs, standing beside the bed and smiling at him.

"PAPA!" Magnus cheered not hesitating to climb up onto the bed. Val pulled him close and tickled the little mech making him laugh wildly.

This was one time when Magnus always went before Orion. He never hesitated to climb up on his papa or mama's lap or their recharge bed. Orion knew that Val and Eleni were not his papa and mama. And so on most occasions he wouldn't climb up until he was given permission or lifted up.

While Magnus continued to giggle a soft mournful beep sounded from beside the bed. Orion stood there, wanting to be with his brother but confused about where his place was. He still didn't know if he could go on the bed or not so he stepped away and sat down on the floor.

Val handed Magnus off to Eleni then turned his attention to Orion. His spark sank at the little mech's sad expression. Orion though clever and brave was very sensitive. It didn't take much to make him feel alone in the universe.

"Orion, you can come up too," he smiled, holding his hand out.

Teary blue optics looked up at Val.

"Come on," Val encouraged.

Orion got to his feet then took slow timid steps towards the bed. Once close enough he was lift up onto Val's chest.

"I love you, Orion. You are my son and you are always welcome up here. _**Always.**_"

"I wish he would talk more to us," Eleni sighed, reaching to caress Orion's back as he lay on Val's chest. "He hasn't called us mama or papa yet."

"He will. He just needs more time. I think a part of him still expects to see his real parents. The other part is accepting us more and more as his family."

"Do we ever tell him we're not his real parents? He's going to suspect something as he gets older."

"Of course we tell him. I will not hide anything from him about how his parents were killed and how he became our son."

Magnus wiggled his way from his mother's arms. Now it was his turn to encourage his brother. And within a few warbles and beeps the two sparklings were laughing and giggling in between their parents.

"Look how far he's come already," Val smiled. "He and Magnus _**are**_ brothers."

"Good, it's your turn to feed them," she yawned. "I need some more recharge. And try to figure out how they got out of their crib."

"Yes, Ma'am," he saluted her.

Orion and Magnus mimicked him, raising their little arms up to salute Eleni.

Val laughed heartily.

"Come on my little mech wreckers," he cooed, lifting his sons up off the bed as he got up. "Mama needs her beauty rest."

The pillow hit him in the face, making the two sparklings giggle.

"Just wait until you have femmes of your own," he said seriously to them as he walked out of the room. "Then we'll see whose laughing."

More laughter erupted in his face. Smiling at how happy they were, Val deposited the sparklings in their crib so he could prepare their bottles. Only before he even reached the supply cabinets across the way two sparklings shriek and ran past him.

Val scratched his head. Well, it was obvious the crib wasn't going to contain them anymore. And it was obvious they were very rambunctious this morning. Knowing Eleni needed her rest so she could finish ship repairs, Val packed a couple of bottles and some cleaning towels in a satchel, left a note for Eleni, and then grabbed his sons.

There were warm natural oil pools less than half a parsec from the ship. He and Eleni had risked going there for a short time while the sparklings recharged last night. A passionate kiss in the warmth of the oil beneath the twin moons led to one of the most pleasurable spark bonding and interface sessions they had since before Magnus was born.

"Ok, come on, we're going for a ride," he smiled sitting on the mongoose with his sons. One long arm held them both against his body. "Be still. I promise we won't go very fast."

The terrain was flat which was why Val took them for a ride. Plus, he didn't feel like walking and carrying two heavy sparklings. Walking the distance for them was out of the question since they were still so young. And as promised, he wasn't going very fast. He would never risk his sons' lives by being reckless.

"Shh, it's ok Magnus," he cooed when he felt Magnus trembling and his fear through their spark bond.

It was his first time on the mongoose. This was the first time Orion was awake while on it yet he seemed to like it. He even clapped and giggled when Val drove over a bump causing the vehicle to bounce a little. Then when the mongoose came to a stop Orion beeped in disappointment making Val laughed.

"Such a brave little mech," he smiled, kissing the top of Orion's head.

Orion spotted the familiar looking liquid and shrieked excitedly. He remembered his papa and mama had played with him in that kind of liquid before. It was lots of fun too!

Val had parked near a shallow pool his sons could easily sit or stand up in. As far as he knew this was their first experience in an oil pool for both of them. However, he was wrong. Orion took off for it and fell in with a little splash. Worried, Val hurried with Magnus in one arm.

His fears were for not. Orion was giggling happily as he stood up. His small arms slapped at the surface, splashing the oil around.

"Well, I guess you've had fun in an oil bath before," he smiled down at Orion. "This is Magnus first time. You ready?"

Magnus shook his head no. He didn't know what his brother was playing in but he wasn't sure if he'd like it. Better to be safe and stay with papa.

"It's ok, Magnus. Here, let's put your feet in for a dip."

"NO!" Magnus wept, wrapping his arms around his papa's neck.

"It's not going to hurt. See, papa's standing in it."

Magnus shook his head no again, trembling.

"Ok, I won't force you," Val said, kissing his son's cheek, patting his back.

To Orion, this oil pool wasn't as fun as what he remembered. Even when he sat down in it his head was still above the surface. Orion spotted a bigger one so he climbed out. That one looked like more fun. The morning air made him shiver as he stood there debating if he should go to the bigger pool or not.

"You done already?" Val asked him.

Orion shot off running for the larger oil pool. It took Val a moment to get his legs moving, having to high step it out of the shallow pool, so he could go after his second son.

"Orion stop!" he shouted in fear but it was too late.

There was a loud squeal of glee and then a big splash. Val was terrified Orion was going to drown. Too much oil in the tank was dangerous. So after gently setting Magnus down near the pools edge Val dove in. He knew it was deep enough to dive in as this was the one he and Eleni were enjoying last night.

Only problem was, as he went down to retrieve Orion, the little mech had already surfaced. He knew how to swim in the oil. His papa taught him. It was fun to swim! A desperate father surfaced quickly when he heard the sparkling's excitement.

"Please don't scare me like that again, Orion," Val sighed in relief, clutching the little mech against his chest.

Orion grunted, pushing at Val's chest. He wanted to be let go. It was with some reluctance that the mech released his hold. He held his arms out near Orion as the little mech started paddling around in the oil, afraid he was going to sink.

After a few tense nano-klicks, Val relaxed. He could see Orion knew how to swim well enough to stay afloat. The sparkling was giggling and smiling at how much fun he was having. Still, it didn't sway all of Val's fears.

"Come back to me, Orion," Val insisted when his son reached the far side of the pool.

The little mech usually did as he was told; he was never disobedient on purpose. This was one of those times. He was having too much fun and had ideas of his own about what he wanted to do. So instead of paddling over to Val, Orion moved to the side of the oil pool and climbed out.

"Orion, come here," Val said a bit more forcefully as he climbed out of the pool too. One thing he was not going to tolerate was disobedience from his sons.

Again, not understanding that he was actually in trouble because his own papa always let him play as he wanted in an oil bath, Orion giggled getting ready to jump in again. Only this time Val grabbed him in mid jump.

"No!" he yelled, not hesitating to be harsh for he was yelled to by his caretakers whenever he disobeyed order. He saw no reason why his sons couldn't be raised the same. "You're to come when you're called."

Orion lost his smile and was frightened. No one had ever yelled at him like that before. His optics instantly filled with tears that did not fall. Even Magnus was afraid. He had never heard his father yell like that before.

Val hated it when either of his sons cried. But he had to put his foot down every now and then so they understood to listen to him. This was just the first time he's had to do so. It was necessary for their safety that they listen to him.

"You are going to sit here," he said, setting Orion down near the mongoose. He quickly yanked a towel out and wrapped the little mech up in it. "No more playing for you. Magnus, come here."

Magnus quickly ran to his father. He didn't want to get yelled at like that. He even allowed his father to put his feet in the small oil pool, afraid he'd get in trouble. The liquid was warm and thick. And Magnus finally understood why Orion had fun in it. But it wasn't much fun by himself.

"Orion?" Magnus asked, pointing at his brother.

"No, he cannot play right now," Val said in a steady firm tone.

However, his spark was breaking when he looked over to see his son weeping quietly. Orion only cried like that when he was very upset. Like on such occasions his small hand was rubbing his chest over his spark.

Val sighed.

"What's wrong, Val?" Eleni asked startling him.

Eleni had walked the short distance almost immediately after Val left. It was too quiet on the ship for her to be alone. She needed her mechs' company.

"Why is Orion crying?" she suddenly asked, noticing how he was crying.

"He's being punished for disobeying me," Val frowned.

"What happened?"

"Orion's been in oil baths before. He knows how to swim. But he scared me when he jumped into the bigger pool over there. I jumped in after him not knowing he could swim. Then when I told him to come to me he ignored me. I had never heard him laugh so excitedly before. But my sons are going to be disciplined. They will not be wild."

"And they aren't. They're very well behaved. Val, Orion is going to remember some things about his parents. Are we going to punish him for that? Do we want him to resent us for that?"

Val cast his vision towards the ground. His spark weighed heavily within his chest. He was ashamed for not seeing that. All he could think about was not allowing Orion to get hurt. He loved the sparkling as much as he loved his own sparked son.

"Come on Magnus, let's teach you to swim," Eleni smiled, taking hold of her son's hand. "Val and Orion will join us shortly."

Quietly, Val moved and knelt down before Orion. Strong hands affectionately wiped away the sparkling's tears before lifting him up and holding him close.

"I'm so sorry, Orion," he spoke softly. "My only excuse is that I love you so much. I cannot bear the thought of you getting hurt. Can you forgive me, my son?"

As always, Orion did not answer. He rarely answered with words. His actions always spoke for him. He leaned into Val accepting what comfort was being offered. Orion understood the word love. He heard it often and knew it was a good word.

"Would you like to go play with Magnus in the oil pool?" Val asked.

Orion slowly lifted his head and made optic contact with his caretaker. Val didn't seem angry anymore. In fact, the mech was smiling warmly at him. So Orion nodded his head. Of course, he would like to go play with Magnus!

"Then off you go!"

The moment Orion's feet touched the ground he dropped the towel and ran. The splash got Eleni and Magnus good in the face. Orion came up giggling while Magnus was clinging to his mother crying. He didn't like that! Before Eleni could even say anything a bigger splash got all three of them.

Val came up with a smirk on his face. Eleni scowled at him. Magnus continued crying. And Orion splashed him back. That actually made both Eleni and Magnus laugh.

"Magnus, come here," Val smiled. "Hold on to my neck. I'm going to take you for a ride."

Magnus did as he was instructed, clinging tightly to his father. At first he laughed nervously as Val swam around. He was scared and unsure of what to expect. He didn't like the oil in his face. But it didn't seem to bother Orion. He wasn't afraid. Seeing his brother's boldness help to sway Magnus' fear until he came to realize this was fun!

"Magnus!" Orion shrieked loudly.

They all looked in time to see the sparkling standing up on a long rock that hung out over the pool a bit just before he jumped. Magnus clapped! That looked like fun!

"I see practice jumping on our recharge bed has finally found a good use," Eleni commented.

"Well, they have to make do with what we have. A few lumps on the recharge bed isn't going to bother me as long as my sons are happy."

"That's because they always jump on my side of the bed," she said, playfully slapping him. "Look."

Val turned his head to see Magnus paddling along side Orion. Eleni hadn't taught Magnus much. He seemed to pick up on how to swim from Orion. And he was doing it rather well.

The two little mechs swam to the side of the pool and then climbed out, running side by side. Stride for stride. Always together. The rock was easy for them to climb despite their small size. It wasn't until it was time to jump when Magnus got worried. Orion, seeing his brother a bit distressed, patted him on the back.

"S'ok, Magnus," Orion smiled.

Magnus still looked unsure, biting his lower lip. So Orion grabbed his hand and jumped. One way or another, his brother was coming with him! Val was nearest and quickly helped Magnus to the surface before he got to scared. Only to his surprise his son was smiling when he popped up and was eager to do that again.

For a good breem, Val and Eleni watched their sons swimming, splashing, jumping, having a wonderful time. The two sparklings literally had to be dragged out of the pool before they got oil-logged. They didn't want to stop playing!

Good thing Val brought their bottles. They worked as a good distraction. The oil pools were forgotten as two hungry sparkling mechs suckled eagerly on their bottles. At the same time, Eleni dried her sons off. Then as they continued to eat, she and Val dried each off rather affectionately.

After breakfast, the family packed everything up and boarded the mongoose. Val in the driver's seat with Orion in front of him, Magnus was behind, feeling safe and secure between the comforting warmth of his mother and father. So safe that by the time they made the short trip back to the ship, he'd had fallen into a deep recharge.

Eleni carefully lifted her son into her arms. This had been such a wonderful rest stop she almost didn't want it to end. Orion was placed on his feet before Val dismounted the mongoose. He too didn't want this morning to end. But they had to continue their journey. Another deca-cycle and they would be at their new home.

"Poor little mech," he smiled softly, kissing Magnus on the head. "He looks exhausted!"

"Hopefully he and Orion will recharge so I can finish repairs."

"I'll…"

"Val."

Val and Eleni's sparks stilled. That was Orion's voice. They slowly turned to see him sitting on the mongoose, his small arms trying to reach the handle bars.

"Val..pleez?" Orion asked, blue optics pleading with his caretaker.

Val was speechless. His spark felt as if it was going to burst with happiness. He could barely see! His optics had welled up with the biggest tears of his life.

"You want to go for a ride, Orion?" he asked, quickly blinking his tears away.

"Yes, pleez!" he answered, nodding his head vigorously with the hugest smile Val ever saw on his little face.

Eleni was beside herself, unable to contain her tears of joy. This was a big day for the family. She wasn't disappointed at all that Orion didn't call them mama or papa. The fact that he acknowledged one of them by name was equally rewarding. Her spark soared!

"Eleni, we'll try not to be gone too long," Val grinned, mounting the mongoose.

The moment the engine fired up, Orion clapped excitedly.

"Hold on to this, really tight. Don't let go," Val instructed putting Orion's hands on the front lip of the seat. "Understand."

Orion nodded.

"Go!" he shouted.

"Ok," Val laughed.

"Not too fast, Val," Eleni said.

Pfft, not too fast was for wimps! Val was a mech wrecker. His sons were _**going**_ to be mech wreckers.

The front wheels lifted up off the ground when they first took off! Orion kept his grim firm even when the front wheels slammed back down onto the ground. His spark was pounding wildly with pure exhilaration! The air blasted at his optics yet he somehow managed to keep them open.

Eleni could barely hear the happy shriek from Orion over the roar of the engine. Not that she could see much either. A huge dust cloud enveloped her after the pair sped off. She gently reminded her sparkmate through their bond about not going too fast.

"Want to go faster, Orion?" Val shouted, glancing down.

"GO VAL!" Orion shouted, pumping one fist up in the air.

Val put the mongoose in top gear and went even faster.

* * *

Up next: A vorn has passed. We'll see how Sentinel and some of the Autobots are doing is doing.


	18. Sparkache

I know this one took a long time. But for the longest time I had no idea how I wanted this chapter to play out. Finally, it just came to me and here it is. It was a difficult one to write and will be a difficult one to read. So have some tissues handy.

* * *

**Seninel**

A vorn had passed. One vorn to this day that I last saw my son, Optimus. My spark still aches for him. Visions of him playing on the floor of my office haunt me from time to time. I even find Thea in tears from time to time watching at the video images of Optimus playing with his toys or my officers.

I cannot look at them. It hurts too much. I can barely look at the photograph of him on my desk. Yet, I cannot bear to be without it. It is most precious to me even though it brings me so much spark ache.

Yet, the toll has not just affected Thea and myself. My officers have each mourned the loss of my son this past vorn. I've noticed how Jazz has often been seen in Prowl's office consoling the young mech from time to time. My second in command feels as I do a lot of the time – we feel as if we failed Optimus one way or another. Only another affirmation that I made the right decision making Prowl my second in command.

Jazz was a strange one at times. He celebrates by remembering Optimus as often as he can. He was the one who took all the video images and plays them over and over while drinking high grade in his office. I'm not sure there's much in life that can ever bring Jazz down. I thank Primus for that because we need that kind of mech, especially with the war in full swing.

Wheeljack locked himself in his workshop for a deca-cycle after the funeral ceremony for Optimus. No one dared disturb him for fear of getting blow to bits by one of his experiments. No one except me. I ventured in at the end of that deca-cycle to check on him. During that time, he'd been working diligently on various types of force fields and heavily armored walls. His reasoning was that if we could protect our sparklings and younglings, we wouldn't have to send them away ever again.

The mech was brilliant. His inventions proved to save many Autobots in the past vorn, including sparklings, younglings, and mothers to be.

Out of all my officers though, Ratchet and Ironhide took Optimus' death the hardest. It was them that held me together enough to deal with my own grief and Thea's. It was them who had the small monument built in remembrance of my son. They're my brothers in a sense. Even though we are not spark bonded as true brothers, we share each others joys and pains.

And because of our bond it pains me to have to do what I must do today.

"I have failed you in life my son," I whispered to the photograph, tears filling my optics. "But I cannot fail my friends who loved you so much."

The door chimed as scheduled and I quickly dried my tears.

"Enter."

As ordered, my friends, my comrades, my fellow Autobots entered my office and stood before me. I glanced at Ratchet. He nodded to ensure me that he was ready, meaning Jazz and Prowl were outside the door ready to come in on a moments notice if Ironhide became unruly. I knew him well and suspected as much.

"Ironhide, we've been friends for a long time," I started, keeping my tone steady and calm. "And throughout our long friendship I have always accepted you as you are. However, as your friend I cannot allow you to go on this path of self destruction."

"The fraggin 'Con had it coming!" he growled, his hands balled into clenched fists.

"**I'm not talking about the 'Con! I'm talking about you disobeying a direct order**!" I shouted, rising to my feet. "**Not only did you put yourself in harms way but you endangered the lives of several Autobots, myself included**."

"**I didn't ask for you to come to my rescue! Someone had to make them pay!**"

"**For frags sake! It doesn't matter how many you kill, Hide! None of them will bring back my son!**" I screamed as loud as I could making the mech flinch. "Optimus…" my voice cracked as I fought off my tears. "Optimus will live forever in our sparks now my friend. But only if you're alive to remember the love you had for him. You cannot honor my son if you're dead." I sighed, sitting back down. "Ratchet, effective immediately, Ironhide is off active duty until I deem him fit for combat."

"Understood, Sentinel. I'll fill out the report and give it to Prowl."

"Ironhide, do you have anything to say?" I asked, noticing how quiet my friend was as he stood there. I feared I had damaged our friendship because of this. But it was because of our friendship that I was forced to do this.

"I loved that little mech like nothing I've ever loved before," he wept. "I would never dishonor him. _**Never**_. It's just that it hurts so much, Sentinel. I'll never see him smile again. I never hear him call me fragger again. And I don't know how to stop hurting."

"With the help of your friends," I smiled. "You're closer than a friend to me Ironhide. You and Ratchet are like brothers to me. I'd hate to lose one of you." The tears fell this time. I did nothing to stop them. "I trusted you with my son's life, with my own, with my Thea. I would not do them any justice if I let you kill yourself. Each of us carries a part of Optimus within us. As his father, I cannot let that die."

Ironhide's optics widened slightly as he finally understood why I was doing this.

"Will…will you help me...brother?" he asked, tears streaming down his face plates.

"Always, my brother. Always."

* * *

Up Next: We move forward a few years and see how Orion Pax is doing.


	19. Orion Pax

Woot! It's been a while since I updated this one! Sorry. We jump ahead a few vorns to see how Orion is doing. Its the morning of his first day of school.

**

* * *

**

**Orion Pax: Five Vorns Old**

My tank churned. I didn't want to get up.

"Orion, it's time to get up," Magnus said brightly.

Well at least one of us was happy about our first day of school.

"I'm not feeling good, Magnus."

"Should I get mama or papa?" my brother didn't hesitate to ask.

"Val," I spoke softly, seeing a concerned look on Magnus' face.

"It will be alright, Orion," he smiled warmly before hurrying out of our room.

I curled up. Fear consumed me. I couldn't control it. Maybe Val will let me stay home from school today. He lets Magnus and me get away with a lot of things. More so than Eleni. That doesn't mean I love her any less. I love them both equally as I love my brother. And I'm gratefully that they took me into their family and have raised me as one of their own.

Still, with all their love I cannot be rid of some of my fears, of the blurred faces that haunt my dreams. I'm not sure who they are. My _**real**_ family I assume. Some times…I wonder what my real father and mother were like. Do I look like my father or my mother? Whose temperament do I have more, my mother or my father?

Out of habit I started rubbing my chest.

"Orion?"

I sighed, unsure how to tell Val about my fears. I no it upsets him.

"Talk to me son," he said, sitting on the bed beside me, rubbing my back. "Magnus tells me you're not feeling well. Does it have to do with you going to school today?"

"I'm scared," I said deciding to get straight to the point. Besides, I couldn't hide anything from Val. He seemed to know everything even secrets Magnus and I shared.

"It's just school. There will be other younglings your age there to play with."

"But I have Magnus for that," I said, looking at him. "Besides, I don't need to go to school if I'm going to work at the mines like you."

"Orion, school is very important for your processor and well being," he firmly said, meaning there was no room for discussion. "No son of mine is going to be some mindless drone once he's fully mature. I want something better for you and Magnus. Do I make myself clear?"

I curled up even more, rubbing my chest and started shaking.

Val said nothing as he lifted me up onto his lap and held me close. I started crying softly.

"So, what are you _**really**_ scared of, my son?"

"What…what if something happens to you and Eleni when I'm at school? What if I lose you like I lost my real parents? Then I'd be all alone, Val."

"First of all, nothing's going to happen to your mother because I'll protect her. Second if something did happen, Magnus is at school with you so you wouldn't be alone."

"What if the mine is attacked? What if Eleni's shuttle crashes? What if there's a fire and you burn to death?" I wept uncontrollably.

"Orion, you're getting yourself all worked up for nothing," he chuckled, wiping away my tears. "We live on a neutral planet, far away from the civil war on Cyberton. Eleni is the best shuttle pilot in this sector…other than me. And I promise you I'm not going to burn to death in some fire."

I looked up at him, unconvinced, sniffling.

"Have you remembered something?" he hesitantly asked.

"Kind of…it was a dream I had," I replied, avoiding his gaze. "There was smoke and flames. And a mech. His chest…was white with black trim. He was holding me close, running through the flames."

"Was he your father?" Val quietly asked.

"No," I answered confidently. "There are times when I think I see my father's face. But when I concentrate hard on it, it disappears."

"I wish I knew who he was," he sighed, hugging me close, kissing the top of my head. "Then I can help you remember him and your mother."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," I said in earnest, looking up at him. "I do love you, Val. I know you love me as deeply as my real father loved me. The love I remember feeling in my spark is the same love I see in your optics."

Val smiled, hugging me once more.

"I love you too, Orion. So very, very much."

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling better. Val always seemed to make me feel better when I was sad or scared. It wasn't so much what he said to me during those times, but the gestures he made. I never doubted how much he loved me even though I wasn't his natural sparked son.

"Come on," he said, rising to his feet still holding me. "Let's get some energon and I'll take you and Magnus to school today."

"Will you be there to pick us up at the end of the day?" I anxiously asked.

"I promise I will be there everyday to pick you and Magnus up," he smiled.

"Thanks, Val! You're the greatest."

* * *

Up next: Ultra Magnus during his first day of school with Orion.


	20. Ultra Magnus

Whoa! It's been so long! Sorry! My muse kept drawing blanks when I wanted to write this chapter. But alas, here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Ultra Magnus**

We'd only been attending school now for three deca-cycles. It was clear that Orion loved it. Some times too much. He was always asking the teacher questions during class and after class. It was now normal for father or mother to collect me and then head to the classroom to collect Orion.

Today seemed no different. I was playing a game with some of the mechs from class while waiting for papa. They were hoping Orion would show up to play too because he and I were the best at the all games. He was actually the best at everything in school, top in the class, best athlete, most handsome – according to the femmes in my class anyway.

I didn't mind. I loved my brother. I was proud of what he could do. Orion never let it go to his head, like mama would say. He was actually funny when he would blush when the teacher gave him praise because he was kind of shy about that stuff. Of course, every time he'd blush the femmes would giggle at him.

And that was another thing about my brother I really loved. He played with the femmes just as much as the mechs. And he dragged me with him so I could play with the femmes too! I liked the femmes. I thought they were pretty! But I only told Orion that.

Orion and I were inseparable most of the time. When we played games we were always on the same team. For our class projects we were always partners. Orion was smarter than I was but he always helped me understand what the teacher was talking about and would even encourage me to ask a question if I wasn't sure.

I was shy. I admit it. Some of the things I've done were only because Orion was there. He had a way of giving me confidence. He was my protector too when some of the older mechs would pick on me. But I would never let him take all the blame if a fight broke out when he was protecting me. I made sure I was punished as well.

After all, what are brother's for if not to be there for each other.

"Magnus!"

"Papa!" I cheered excitedly, running to him.

"How's my little mech?!" he smiled, lifting me up in the air. "Did you learn all your lessons today?"

"Yes, papa. Orion only had to help me a little bit."

"He's a good brother to help you when you need it."

"He's the best!"

"Hey Magnus, the game is almost finished, come play!" one of the mechs shouted.

"Go on," papa smiled putting me back on my feet. "I'll go get your brother."

"Thanks, papa!" I smiled, hugging him.

I quickly rejoined the game. However, after about one klick I suddenly felt a flicker of fear over my bond. It was rare to ever feel it so I stopped what I was doing and looked in the direction my papa had gone. He and teacher were coming straight towards me.

My spark trembled.

"Magnus, have you seen Orion?" papa asked.

"No, I thought he was in the classroom asking teacher his questions."

"Have any of you seen Orion?" teacher quickly asked, looking anxious.

No one had seen him. No one. Not even me. I felt sick to my tank. My spark was pounding in its chamber with fright. Orion had always, always been there for me. And now…

A thought struck me and I took off running. I heard father and teacher calling after me, chasing me. I prayed I was wrong. But as I approached the area where the older younglings had teased and tormented others students, including myself, I heard their laughs and their taunts. And when I round the corner I saw Orion, lying on the ground getting kicked around.

"**NO!**!" I screamed, tears streaming down my faceplates.

"**PRIMUS! ORION**!" papa shouted sprinting past me.

The mechs that had been beating up my brother all took off running in different directions. I could hear my teacher calling for the school supervisor and for the younglings to stay away.

I watched helplessly as papa, gently lifted Orion's limp body up into his arms. Pained whimpers sounded. Energon streamed from my brother's mouth. His intakes were wheezing so badly I could hear them. He let out a piercing cry when papa touched his arm.

I jumped back and started crying. All those times my brother was there for me. Where was I? Where was I when he needed me?

"Shh, it's ok Orion my son. I've got you," papa cooed, gently cradling Orion close to his chest. Papa was angry. I could feel it. I could hear it in his voice when he talked to the teacher. "I sincerely hope those young mechs will be expelled for what they did to my son! I fully plan on pressing charges against each one of them! Magnus, let's go."

I'd never been in a hospice before. After being in there for a bream, spark twisting in knots, tanks churning, I knew I never wanted to be here again. Mama finally arrived while Orion was in emergency surgery to repair his arm. She comforted papa as much as me. Papa was a mech of deep feelings. He freely expressed them, even with tears.

I cried too. My guilt consumed me. I was scared for my brother. I felt like I failed him. Just because I couldn't feel him in my spark didn't mean I loved him any less. Yet, I didn't show him that love that support to day.

"Eleni, I know I've given up my life as a warrior so that we could raise our sons in peace," papa spoke softly holding me in his lap. His hand stroked the top of my head to comfort me. "But I'm begging you. Allow me to give them the means to protect themselves. We can't be there to protect them all the time. I don't ever want my sons to be afraid of simple things like going to school. I don't want this to ever happen again."

"Val, you're upset. You need to calm down and think about it clearly. If you give Magnus and Orion the means to protect themselves, what's to keep them from turning into those bullies?"

"Orion and I are nothing like them, mama." I firmly stated.

"I've always taught them right from wrong when it comes to fighting. Orion understands perfectly. The only two fights he's gotten into were ones where he was forced to protect Magnus. I'm proud of him for that. I know Magnus would do the same for Orion as well. They're good mechs Eleni. They won't disappoint us."

"They're just like their father," she wept, caressing his face.

"Val, Eleni." We turned to the CMO standing there. "You may be with Orion now. He'll be waking soon."

"How is my son?" papa asked, getting to his feet with me in his arms.

"He won't be able to use his arm for a deca-cycle but with some rehabilitation, he'll make a full recovery. I've given him some pain relievers so when he wakes up he'll be a little groggy but pain free."

With that the medi-bot took us to where Orion was resting. He was awake, looking so sad. But he smiled when he saw us.

I knew what I had to do.

"Can I talk to Orion…alone?" I asked, looking up at my parents.

Papa nodded. He and mama stayed by the door as I went to my brother's side. Tears filled my optics once again.

"I'm sorry, Orion," I sniffled.

"Why? You did nothing wrong."

"I'm your brother. I wasn't there for you. You always protect me but I wasn't there to protect you."

"You don't feel me in your spark so it's ok," he smiled softly. "You didn't know I was in trouble."

"But you don't feel me in your spark, yet you always know when I'm in trouble," I pointed out. "You're always there when I need you most."

"That's because you're my brother, Magnus. I know you. When you're confused about something in class you get this little crinkle between your optic ridges. When you excited about something, you can't sit still. When you really like a pretty femme you start stuttering. When you're afraid, your optics are constantly scanning around. When you're not where you told me you're going to be, I know you're in trouble."

I broke down crying. I felt even worse than before. It was true, Orion knew me. Everything he said about me was true. And yet, I couldn't say the same thing about him.

"I can teach you how to see such things if you want," he said, grabbing my hand with his good hand.

I nodded, wiping my tears.

"Come on up. It's cold in here."

"I'm not going to hurt your arm?" I asked.

"Lay on my other side silly," he chuckled at me.

I giggled then climbed up and curled up with him. Mama and papa came over, smiling at us. The both kissed us, telling us how much they love us and are proud of us. I could feel their love in my spark and wished badly that Orion could feel the same thing.

I know it hurts him when he can't feel our love for him. It's perhaps the one thing I've always noticed about Orion. When he's feeling lonely, he rubs his chest over his spark. Papa notices. He notices everything. Whenever Orion's like that, he takes him out for a ride on the mongoose. It always worked for Orion would come back from a long ride with the biggest of smiles.

"Look after each other," papa whispered as Orion yawned.

We nodded and mama pulled a thermal blanket over us. I snuggled closer to Orion being careful of his injuries.

"Rest brother, I'll look after you," I sighed, holding him close. "I love you brother."

"Love you too," he yawned, drifting off into recharge.

I fell into recharge too, promising myself that I would always be there for Orion just as he's always been for me. I would never let this happen to him again.

* * *

**Up next**: Val gives his sons a few valuable lessons on life, including how to kick aft and when to do it.


	21. The Warrior's Way

You can thank **cheeseries** for the update! Hehe. Some days my muse can be influenced by others. Other days she can be as stubborn as a mule and not even listen to what I want to do.

In this chapter we jump ahead a few vorns. And we'll do so again in the next chapter. I only planned on a few chapters for Magnus and Orion's younglinghood anyway.

Again, thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Valgautr**

I am a mech who prides himself on doing his appointed task no matter how mundane or perilous it may be. I do not regret the sacrifices I've made during my life. I do not complain about my misfortunes. I understand that there are many things I cannot control.

As a father, I'm only concerned in what I can control…for the sake of both my sons.

For the past five vorns I've watched the bond between two brothers grow stronger with each passing vorn. Where one leads, the other follows. When one is upset the other provides comfort. When there is a heated misunderstanding between them, forgiveness is quickly given when they make amends.

Magnus, though quiet and shy, is no less intelligent than his brother. Orion, though courageous and confident, is not stronger than his brother. They are equals in many ways. Height. Strength. Intelligence. Compassion. Love.

Yet at the same time they are distinctly different.

Orion is confident in every task he does whether it is his chores, his school work or sports. He's always the first to ask a question, always the first to try something new, but rarely asks for help. He is driven by something within. At first I thought he was trying to prove himself to me, to earn his place in this family. But when I questioned him about it, he couldn't explain why he was so driven just that he felt it in his spark.

What he said reminded me of something my commanding officers once said 'To be a good leader you will rely on two things, your intelligence and the strength of your spark.' I was never one for being a leader. I know in my spark I could never make the decision to send a mech to his death on a mission.

And there is where Magnus is a lot like me. He is a follower. You tell him to do something and he doesn't it without question or complaint. Yet, he questions his abilities and often needs encouragement and praise to boost his confidence, especially in his school work. And on a good day, when his confidence is high, Magnus is actually better at sports than Orion – a fact that Orion, and myself, is rather proud of.

Though they are not brothers by birth or bond, they are truly brothers. It comforts me to know that Magnus and Orion always look out for one another as best as they can, that they will be there for each other even if Eleni or myself cannot be. They need each other now more than ever as the times are growing darker. The Civil War raging on Cybertron still has yet to reach us here on the outer rim. The day may come when my sons will only have each other to rely on.

As their father, I must prepare them by the only means I know how.

"Magnus, Orion. It is time to wake up. Your mother has our meal ready," I called then smiled affectionately as they obediently opened their optics.

"Morning papa," Magnus yawned, rubbing his face.

"Morning father," Orion said as he rose to his feet. "Is everything alright? You've been standing there for a long time."

"Ever the early riser," I chuckled, patting Orion on the head.

"It's the only time I have to think without Magnus interrupting," he smirked, playfully shoving Magnus back down onto his bed just as he stood up.

"Hey!" Magnus protested quickly recovering and tackling Orion down to the floor.

"Alright, that's enough," I smiled down at them. "We mustn't keep your mother waiting."

"Yes papa." "Sorry father."

I sigh contently watching as they left their room. It wasn't until this past vorn that Orion finally called me father and Eleni mother. My love won't admit it, but I knew it meant everything to her for I spied on her crying a short time later when she was alone. She too fears what may come if this war does not end.

"I want you to be good mechs for your papa today," Eleni gently lectured as they drank their energon ration. "Listen to Val and pay heed to his words. I know I say he has nothing but loose bolts in that processor of his, but he knows much and can teach you well."

"Eleni, they will be alright," I softly spoke to her, taking hold of her hand.

"They're just younglings, barely out of their sparklinghood. I don't want to see them grow up too quickly."

"Eleni, they're _**ten**_ vorns now."

She gazed up me, tears filling her optics. I simply smiled, pulling her into an embrace. I too didn't want them to grow up too quickly. But grow they will. I cannot stop the inevitable. And neither can my love.

"We both agreed to wait until this day for me to begin their training," I reminded her.

"I know," she sniffled, wiping away her tears. "I'm their mother. I cannot help but worry for them."

"You're a good mother to them," I smiled, kissing her forehead. "And the best sparkmate a mech could ever desire."

Eleni giggled, leaning against me.

"I love you too," she whispered.

I glanced at my mechs and nodded for them to leave the room to give me a moment alone with their mother.

"Have you thought about what I talked about last night?" I gently asked.

"Now is not the time," she spoke, trembling. "As much as having another sparkling would mean so much to me, it is far too dangerous because of the war. It would be unfair to bring a new life into the universe right now. I fear we may have to leave here soon."

I nodded, my spark sinking a little. As a bondmate I want my femme to be happy. It hurts, physically hurts sometimes when I cannot provide the happiness my Eleni needs.

"Go," she smiled, caressing my face. "Teach them all you know."

"Very well," I sighed, taking her hands into mine. "I will hold off on weapons training until I know they're ready. Both are big and strong for their age, more than ready for hand to hand combat training. Most importantly, I will teach them to be wise, to know when to fight and when to run and hide."

Leaning down, I captured her lips with mine in a deep, passionate kiss. Primus, I loved this femme more than life itself. She gave me a son. Then she accepted and loved another as if he were her very own son. If not for her, I'm not sure of where I'd be this day.

"Is everything alright, papa?" Magnus asked when I joined him and Orion outside.

"Yes, everything's fine. Come with me my sons. I have much to teach you today."

With that said, I lead them back inside. Eleni was now gone, having left to work an extra shift at her job to give me time alone with our sons. It was part of the agreement that I would have two jours each deca-cycle to teach them the honorable warrior's way of survival.

"What I'm about to teach you, is to be considered a gift. You are to treat it with respect and much responsibility. If I find that either one of you have abused this gift in any way, your training will cease immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father." "Yes, papa."

"Can either one of you tell me what an Autobot or a Decepticon is?" I asked, curious to know if the factions have been mentioned in school.

"They're two factions fighting on Cybertron," Orion answered.

"Would either of you recognized one if you saw them?"

Both mechs shook their head.

"What are we?"

Magnus raised his hand, making me smile, "No need for that my son. This is not your classroom."

"Oh, sorry," he blushed, dropping his hand.

"He was right to do so father. This may not be a classroom but you are our instructor," Orion cleverly pointed out.

"Duly noted. Magnus, you may answer the question."

"We're neutrals. We have no faction," he replied confidently.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room," I said in earnest. "Your mother and I…were not always neutrals. We left Cybertron for the safety of our family. I could not risk losing you Magnus. Or your mother. And Orion, you were a gift along the way. One I'm so glad to have."

"Why don't you want anyone to know, papa?"

"Because it frightens the mechs and femmes around here," I answered.

"So which faction were you and mother?" Orion eagerly asked.

From a hidden compartment on my armor, I carefully pulled out the insignia I proudly wore for many vorns. And if the day came when I had no choice, I would gladly reclaim it.

"This is my insignia. I was a proud soldier and pilot in the Autobot Army."

"Wow!" Magnus gasped, optics wide, mouth hanging open.

"Only those who have earned the right to be Autobots are allowed to wear this symbol. It represents peace, justice, compassion, and honor," I explained, taking in how Orion did not react the way Magnus did. Curious, I asked him if he was alright but got no answer. His optics were totally focused on the Autobot insignia. "Orion?"

He stood up, one hand trembling as he reached to touch the insignia.

"Orion, have you seen this before?" I asked.

"In my dreams," he replied softly, squinting his optics. "Only it's red in my dream. Red surrounded by shiny gold."

"Do you see a face, perhaps…a mech or femme?" I asked both thrilled and afraid that he might recall what his creators look like.

"I can't see them," he frowned, sagging in his seat. "Just when I think I can see their faces they disappear. But if…if I recall this symbol so vividly, could it be that at least one of my real creators was an Autobot?"

"It is possible," I answered honestly, as I've always done. Eleni and I made the decision to never hide how Orion came to be in our family. He deserved to know the truth.

"So, if you were an Autobot and Orion's creator were Autobots…then than means Orion and I are Autobots and not neutrals?" Magnus asked, looking confused.

"Whatever you do, _**do not**_ let your mother hear that," I firmly said. "That is exactly why she did not want you to learn how to fight and defend yourselves. We are neutrals, you must remember that. However, the day may come when we are all forced to choose. I for one would be proud if you chose to follow in my footsteps and become Autobots. It is their philosophy that I still follow to this day. It was what led me to rescue you Orion."

There was a long moment of silence as I let what I said settle within Orion's processor. Magnus appeared anxious, looking up at his brother. For that matter, I was anxious too. And afraid. Was this how I would lose him to the memories of his past?

"I'm ready to learn, father," Orion announced, standing as though he was already a soldier.

At that moment, there was no doubt in my mind that Orion was descended from some Autobot soldier. He stood perfectly erect and yet at the same time appeared relaxed, as if this was natural. And the way he called me father, calmed my spark.

"As am I," Magnus added, standing beside his brother.

Why did it not surprise me that Magnus looked as equally calm and relaxed, standing shoulder to shoulder beside his brother? I smiled for why else to father's love their sons so much? After all, a father's hope is that his sons follow in his footsteps. If my sons did, I know they will be honorable and brave mechs, even if they do not choose to fight.

"Then let us begin."


	22. Moving Forward

Holy crap its been a long time since I've update this one. It couldn't be helped. Real life sucked there for a long while and my muse wasn't in the mood to write. Then my muse has been indecisive about how many more youngling chapters I wanted for Orion and Magnus. I love when inspiration strikes out of the blue. I wasn't even thinking of this fic when I came up with the idea for this chapter and the next. And I must say it is kind of personal for me.

So we continue on now with Sentinel and then Thea in the next chapter. The two are connected and will show a passage of time so that when we get back to Orion he'll be quite a bit older. At least that's the plan so far. My muse has a tendency to change things on a whim and I'm the last to know about it! Lol.

So please enjoy.

**a/n: **Cybertronian time references for the story

Astrosecond - .25 of a second

Nano-klick - one second

Klick - one minute

Breem - one hour

Jour - one day (36 breems)

Deca-cycle - one week (ten Jours)

Orn - one month (50 Jours)

Vorn - one year (14 Orns)

* * *

**Sentinel**

I growled, tossing the datapad, that listed the latest number of causalities from the battle in Kaon, across the room. This war had no end in sight! And I fear far too many lives will be lost before it is over.

"Though it pains me, I'm grateful you were spared from ever knowing what it is like to grow up during this war," I said to the picture of my sparkling mech on my desk.

"He'd have been ten vorns now and quiet the charmer with that smile of his."

"Ratchet, do you ever knock anymore?"

"I did. You didn't answer. Since I knew you were alone I let myself in. If you wanted to be alone, then lock the door."

"What put you in a bad mood?"

"We lost two more," he frowned, dropping into the seat across my desk. "Their injuries were too severe, they bled too much energon…I couldn't save them."

"I don't expect you to save every bot."

"Well I do!" he angrily snapped then his features softened just as quickly. "I'm sorry."

"No offense was taken," I smiled. "These are trying times."

"The troops are losing hope. Some are questioning what they're even fighting for," he said, taking hold of the picture frame. "Have you and Thea considered having another sparkling?"

"I refuse to bring a sparkling into this war torn world and Thea…I'm not sure if she wants another sparkling. Sometimes I hear her at night, crying for Optimus."

Ratchet abruptly stood up, glaring at me, "Come with me. I think there is something you need to see."

I obeyed, not wanting to get a wrench thrown my way. The mech was deadly accurate and they fragging hurt! Besides, I may be Prime but Ratchet's the one bot on this planet that can order me around when necessary.

"Don't say anything, just observe," he reiterated opening the doors to his medical bay.

Only a couple of berths were occupied with a med-tech close by monitoring the injured mechs. Honestly, I'd rather have a medical bay full of injured then to lose so many in battle.

"What is it you want me to see?" I asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"Far end," he whispered.

"Prowl and Jazz?" I questioned as my optics spotted them in an instant.

"Look!" he snarled quietly, smacking my helm.

I looked and frowned. I'd seen the officers far too often lately talking strategies and mission. More than my beloved Thea.

"You have to admit, some good things came from Optimus' death," Ratchet spoke. "They were one of them."

"I recall. I was there and performed the bonding ceremony for them last vorn. I'm still not sure what it is you want me to see."

And then I saw it. The simple loving gesture as Jazz placed his hand against Prowl's chest. The mech's visor dimmed slightly and they shared a smile, the same kind of smile Thea and I once shared with each other when she carried.

"You see, they have not forgotten to live, Sentinel," Ratchet smiled, patting me on the shoulder. "However, the sparkling they created was an accident and now they're both terrified about how you're going to react."

"I would never deny them such happiness."

"And yet you have denied it from yourself and from Thea."

"You're not going to let this go are you, my friend?" I grumbled wanting to just get away from there.

"I'm more stubborn than you, so no. Its time for you to live Sentinel. A sparkling will help you and Thea to heal. Don't you think you've suffered enough? Don't you think Thea has suffered enough? You do not honor the love of Optimus by living this way."

"It's easy for you to say that! **He wasn't a part of you!" **I yelled and instantly regretted it.

Jazz and Prowl along with a few of the med-techs heard me. The sad, empathetic looks on their faces tore at my spark. And it dawned on me that because of my pain, my grief that I stubbornly refused to let go, others too had suffered.

"Optimus touched many of our sparks," he pressed on gently. "He was special. We all felt that and we all felt his loss. It's time to let go. You've mourned long enough for your son."

"You're right, of course, Ratch," I whispered softly, bowing my head.

"I'm always right," he smiled.

"What's to become of them?"

"I would normal take them both off active duty during the gestation period and for a time after the sparkling is born. However, I know you still need them both. So I'm limiting Prowl's duty to desk work and cutting back his breems. And until the sparkling is born, Jazz is to be removed from field work."

"Can Jazz handle that?" I chuckled.

"He's willing to do anything for his bondmate and sparkling," Ratchet replied seriously. "So, he's volunteered to help train new recruits with Ironhide."

I smiled, looking over to see two terrified officers. Jazz was even standing protectively in front of Prowl. I recall having felt that same way when we discovered Thea was with spark. Of course she'd always smack me on the head whenever I got too overprotective of her.

A sigh escaped me.

I missed that…I missed us.

No more. Straightening up, I marched over to my friends.

"I'm here to give you my congratulations," I smiled. "I can't think of a bonded couple more deserving of such happiness."

"Thank you, Sir," they both replied, looking much relieved as I shook their hands.

"Mostly, I want to apologize," I said to them in earnest. "Please, forgive me."

"No need for that, Sir," Jazz grinned brightly.

"Not to us anyway," Prowl said and I knew what he was implying.

"You're right as usual Prowl. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to speak with Thea."

"She's in her office going over some reports for me," Ratchet informed me and I gave him a look. "Don't be so surprised. I've known you long time. I knew one of these jours you'd finally listen to me. Now go."

Ratchet shoved me in the direction of Thea's office. I headed for it, hearing Jazz rambling on excitedly with Ratchet and Prowl about how he had the perfect name for the sparkling. His excitement was infectious as always and I felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my spark.

I knew what I had to do.

I peered in through the open office door to see my beautiful femme, working meticulously, those lovely features on her faceplates etched with concentration. My spark fluttered within. Primus, I love her so much.

"When's the last time I told you how beautiful you are?" I asked softly, crossing the threshold.

"You tell me every jour my love…with your optics," she smiled warmly, looking up at me. "I take it you've heard the good news about Prowl and Jazz?"

"Yes," I answered, moving to take her hands into mine. "I think its time we make some good news of our own. What do you say, Thea? Would you like to have a sparkling?"

At first she said nothing. In fact, she appeared shocked by my question. I berated myself for not doing this sooner. Ratchet was right, I'd forgotten to live and Thea has suffered because of it.

"Thea my love, would you do me the great honor of creating a sparkling with me?" I asked, caressing her face.

"Really?" she timidly replied, tears welling up in her optics.

I nodded and felt the overwhelming love, devotion, and gratitude of my sparkmate over our bond as she threw herself into my arms. I held her close, returning the same feelings, my lips covering hers in a tender kiss. She then wept, hugging me tightly, telling me how she would love to have a sparkling.

For the first time since before Optimus' death I felt the happiness swelling within my spark.

'Optimus, my son, you will always be in my spark,' I thought, gazing up at the ceiling hoping he heard me in some way. 'I'll never forget you or the love you blessed my life with. I promise your brother or sister will know the same love I bestowed up on you. I promise you.'

* * *

Up next: Thea a few vorns later.


	23. A Mother's Love Revisited: Thea

Sorry for the short update. It was all my muse could muster! I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Thea: A Mother's love revisited**

Time went by too quickly despite the war. Already my tiny Bumblebee was to be three vorns in just a few short jours.

He is so different from Optimus and yet so alike. He is small yet has that fearlessness Optimus had. He's clever despite taking a little longer than normal to learn things which I actually blame his father for because he's stubborn just like Sentinel. Bee refused to learn new things unless _**he**_ wanted to. So instead of speaking when he should have he made noises with his vocal processor. Just where he got some of the noises he mimicked is still a mystery to me this jour.

One thing that warms my spark is that Bee's love, just like Optimus', is unwavering. He never holds back how much he loves us. He never hesitates to give me a kiss or hug for no reason at all.

"No, Bluestreak put Bee down."

"I was helpin'."

"I can see that," I laughed. "You're a good little mech Blue but Bee needs to learn how to do things for himself."

"Ok," Bluestreak pouted, setting a protesting Bumblebee back down.

I refrained from laughing when Bluestreak made a face at the rude noise Bumblebee made at him. The little mech is now four vorns and it's very clear his physical characteristics, most noticeably his facial expressions strongly resemble Prowl. A fact that Jazz likes to point out any chance he gets.

Emotionally, Blue is like Jazz - over excited and eager about anything and everything. But he's also a sensitive mech and gets his feelings hurt easily. Which Bumblebee is perceptive of and often is there to make Blue feel better even if he was the one who accidentally hurt Blue's feelings.

"Don't cry Bwue," Bumblebee smiled, gently patting his friend on the back. "I sorry."

"Yur still my friend?" Bluestreak sniffled, wiping his tears.

"Course. We best friends!"

Bluestreak laughed feeling much better and the two mechs went back to playing.

That's my little mech the helper. Always there with a smile to lend a servo, a hug, or even a kiss. A trait I'm very proud to say he picked up from me.

I suddenly sighed deeply as my processor wandered.

At times I couldn't stop my processor from wondering what kind of mech Optimus would have grown up to be. If he would have been like Sentinel or more like me. Then I look at Bumblebee and smile knowing no matter what Optimus would have been a good mech.

And like any good mother, I will always love both my sons very much. The love for Optimus will never die. I refuse to let it. Yes it makes me miss him so much but it gives me strength, it reminds me how precious every moment of every jour is. It reminds me that I must not hold back the love I have for Bumblebee and that he will always feel my love for him in his spark.

"Mama."

"Yes little Bee?"

"Wuv you," he grinned and giggled.

"Love you too sweetspark."

* * *

Up next: We jump a head a few more vorns and see Orion and Magnus as young teenagers.


End file.
